


New Boyfriends....Friends Again

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months later Ian realizes after the break-up he wants Mickey back but did Mickey wait around for Ian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Wide Open

It had been months since the break-up. After going back to work at the Fairytale, taking various drugs and waking up next to nameless guys Ian finally had to admit to himself that he wasn't okay. 

When Ian was younger he had plans, ambitions, and dreams. He wanted to go to West Point and join the army but that didn’t work out. 

He was living life in a way he'd never imagined he'd ever be. 

One morning Ian woke up in a bed he didn't know next to a man he'd never look twice at if he'd been sober. He felt sweaty and shaky. The bed looked as greasy and dirty as the guy did. Ian quietly crawled out of the bed grabbing his clothes and sneakers. He took a huge sigh of relief when he saw the two used condoms sitting on the floor next to the bed. He got dressed in the stairwell and frantically ran down the street away from creepy guy’s apartment. 

When Ian got home he found Lip sitting on the couch sorting through a bag of laundry he'd dumped on the floor. 

"Jesus Ian, you look like shit and you smell like piss. Go take a shower before Fi and the kids see you." Lip shook his head and kept sorting.

Ian ran up the stairs into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he felt like throwing up. He had large dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked a slight shade of green and pink. He had two light hickeys splattered across his neck and he wasn’t even wearing his own shirt. Ian licked his dry lips as he stared at his reflection. He felt a pang of shame hit him. He'd run through the street looking like he'd slept in a dumpster. 

Thank god Fi and the kids hadn't seen him like this, especially Debbie. He could imagine the look of disappointment and disgust she'd try to hide so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. 

Fuck! Lip was right. He did smell like piss!

Ian took a long shower washing away the sweat and dried jizz he was covered in. 

Afterwards he sat on his bed thinking about what he was doing with his life. He thought about how he didn't graduate but did pretty well in school when he went. He thought about how he used to want to do something besides just exist. That's what he was doing now, just existing.

His mind started rolling back to memories of him growing up in South Side. When he thought back to his happiest memories they almost all included Mickey. 

Mickey Milkovich, his first love. The boy he'd run after most of his high school existence. He thought about the times they spent together sneaking around. He skimmed past the sadder moments when they hurt each other and were pushed apart by outside forces and thought about the time when Mickey had found him at the club. That’s when things had really changed between them.

All these moments with Mickey starting crowding Ian’s mind all at once. It was one of those moments when you finally see what’s right in front of your face. 

How had he been so stupid to think they'd be better off apart. What made him think it was okay to treat Mickey the way he had. How could he have pushed away the one thing he'd fought to attain for so long and had finally gotten, Mickey's love.

It was at that moment Ian decided he would go to the clinic and get on the right medication. He'd finally get his shit together, mend his relationship with his family and most importantly get Mickey back.

********

During the next few weeks Ian got back on his meds and started seeing a therapist at the clinic. The relief he saw on Fiona and Lips faces when he told them he was getting help with his bipolar made him feel like he’d finally done something right. 

When Ian was feeling somewhat confident he walked the blocks down to the Milkovich house. Ian was nervous but determined. 

Iggy answered the door. A smirk crossed his face as he looked at Ian.

“Finally found your way over here, huh.”

Ian rubbed his hand across his forehead, “Yeah, it’s been a while. Is Mickey home?”

“No, Mickey’s out, won’t be home until Friday. You should come back then, later Gallagher.” Iggy stepped back into the house closing the door.

Ian ran down the stairs thankful that Mickey hadn’t been home. He’d completely blanked when Iggy answered the door barely remembering the speech he’d gone over in his head earlier. He had a few days now to really get it together and be ready when he saw Mickey. There were so many things he wanted to say. 

One of them being, “I’m Sorry.”


	2. Regrets, I Have A Few

FRIDAY

Ian woke up before his alarm went off. He’d gotten up an hour before full of nervous energy. It was Friday and today Mickey would be coming home. Today Ian was going to see Mickey, talk to him for the first time since the break-up. 

Ian took his meds and then went out for a run. He came busting into the kitchen with a sweat drenched T-shirt on. 

Fiona had just finished breakfast, “Hey, you pushing it hard today.”

Ian laughed, “I’m good. It just feels like it’s gonna be a good day!”

Fiona smiled, “You still watching Liam? If you have something to do I can take him to work with me.”

“No, I’ll keep him until you come home. I got no plans till later.”

Fiona pulls a plate out of the microwave with the breakfast she saved for Ian and slides it in front of him before running out the door.

Debbie hangs out in the house for a while before she heads out and leaves Ian and Liam alone. Ian keeps himself busy during the day. Fiona walks into the house after her shifts over. 

“Shit!” Ian hears Fiona from the kitchen and leaves Liam watching TV. “What’s up?”

“I forgot to get a few things from the store before I came home. I got into an argument with the new girl. Bitch just started and is already trying to steal my tips plus Javier said he thought he saw her taking some bags out the back last night and it didn’t look like garbage so he’s staying later to check the inventory. Sean really wanted to help this girl out. She’s a friend of his ex’s and on probation.” 

Fiona sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. “Can you stay for a few so I can go back out to the store?”

Ian rubs Fiona’s shoulder, “I can go to the store for you. Do you need stuff for dinner?”

“No, we ran out of coffee, milk and the oatmeal’s almost out so really it’s for the morning.”

“I have something to do but I’ll pick that up when I’m done.” Ian runs upstairs to check himself in the mirror before he goes. He had already showered and changed. He was wearing this plaid shirt he knew Mickey loved on him with jeans and brown boots. He looked good but casual. He ran back downstairs grabbing the list and ran out the door.

When Ian got to the Milkovich house he could see there were no lights on. He knocked but no one answered. Ian was disappointed but figured he’d go to the Alibi and visit Kev. He could get the groceries and kill some time before trying Mickey’s house again.

Ian walked a few blocks towards the Alibi. When he turned the corner he stopped and stared for a moment at the familiar sight. Ian hadn’t seen Mickey in a few months. 

Mickey stood leaning against the wall. Ian could see Mickey’s hand move up to his lips as he sucked on a cigarette. Ian’s eyes moved from the U and the C letters tattooed on Mickey’s fingers to his full lips, smoke spilling out slowly into the air. His eyes traveled up to the blue eyes he’d looked into hundreds of times. Those eyes that he remembered that would narrow when Mickey got angry and would soften when Ian touched him. Ian figured it was now or never, straightened his shoulders and walked up to Mickey.

“Hi, Mick”

Mickey had been lost in thought when he tossed the cigarette down and looked up.

“Gallagher….Hey. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, I went by your house but no one was home. I wanted to see you. How’ve you been?” Ian smiled but was pretty sure he looked like a nervous idiot.

“Oh, I’m good. I’ve been keeping busy. You taking care of yourself?” Mickey looked as anxious as Ian felt. He was just grateful Mickey was talking to him. Ian wasn’t sure how this was going to go at first. They hadn’t spoken since the breakup.

“Yeah, I was fucked up for a while just doing dumb shit but I’m on meds now. I’m seeing a therapist and I just registered for night classes.”

Mickey smiled, it was small but sincere and it made Ian’s chest fill with warmth. “That’s great. I’m glad things are working out for you.”

“Mick, I wanted to say I’m sorry to you for everything that went down. I was a shitty boyfriend and I said things to you I didn’t mean. You deserved so much better.”

“Ian, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s…” Ian started to speak when the Alibi door opened. 

This guy comes from behind, wraps his hand around Mickey’s waist and leans down to plant a kiss on his neck. Mickey’s eyes looked surprised for a minute but then he looks up and smiles at him. 

Ian hopes to god his face is as blank with emotion as his minds willing it to be. Ian assesses him quickly before Mickey can notice. This guy is taller than Mickey, about Ian’s height give or take an inch. He’s built so it’s obvious he works out. He has dark hair, not quite as dark as Mickeys, brown eyes and a small scar above his right eyebrow. 

“This is Alex, my boyfriend.” Mickey looks away from Ian towards Alex. “This is Ian, my Ex.”

Alex smiles at Ian charmingly. “You’re the ex. I heard about you, not from Mickey but from Iggy. You grew up together right?” 

Ian quickly looks up. He had been staring at Alex’s hand still gripping Mickey’s waist. “Yeah, we’ve known each other for years. It’s been a while though. Maybe we could get together some time. I’d really like to be friends again.”

Ian looks at Mickey as he says this but its Alex who answers. “Sure, that sounds good. We could go on a double date. Are you seeing anyone?”

“Yeah, I am actually.” Ian answers rapidly. Ian swears he sees a brief look cross Mickey’s eyes.

“Great, let Mickey know and we’ll set something up soon.” Alex turns to Mickey, “We got beer waiting for us inside.”

“Uh…later Gallagher”, Alex’s hand slides off Mickey’s waist grabbing his hand to lead Mickey into the bar.

Ian’s left standing outside of the bar alone. He isn’t thinking anything at that moment. He turns and walks to the store, pulling out Fiona’s list. 

Ian walks into the store and starts picking up the items on the list dropping them into his basket. Milk…Coffee…Sugar….Oatmeal…

Ian feels this heavy pressure in his head as he gets to the register to pay. He can hear the clinks as the teenage girl taps her register and her voice as she tells him how much he owes. He hands her a $20 and waits for his change. He grabs the bags and rushes out into the street. 

After a few blocks the pressure from his head recedes and he feels nauseous, “Fucking boyfriend.”

It was like Ian’s brain had short circuited and the wires were reconnecting now. He has a boyfriend. Mickey has a boyfriend and it’s not him. Alex, his name is Alex. 

Mickey called Ian his ex. This is Ian, my ex. He was with someone else and Ian was his ex. Mickey was sitting in the Alibi right now with Alex drinking beers. Alex was probably telling some story making Mickey laugh. Ian had a mental picture in his head of Mickey, head thrown back hearty laugh escaping him. He could see Alex moving his hand down to Mickey’s waist the way he did outside.

Outside the Alibi right in front of Ian’s face! Ian replayed the moment Alex had put his hand on Mickey’s waist and placed his lips on Mickey’s neck. Ian walked faster clenching the bags tightly. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

Since when had Mickey been into public affection! Mickey came out at the Alibi the day of his son’s christening. He’d told a room full of friends, family and his father that he was gay. He’d done it for Ian. 

Ian’s mind flashed to the moments after that. He’d been sick and Mickey had taken care of him lying in bed with him until he finally got up. He’d become a permanent fixture at the Milkovich house making it his home and Mickey never cared what anyone thought about that. Mickey had kissed him in front of his wife and brothers and when Ian had gone manic Mickey had broken down in front of Ian’s family. He hugged him, cried for him and almost got killed for him. Mickey had told him he loved him standing outside of the Gallagher house and Ian had rejected him. That’s when he’d started.

Ian chocked in a sob as he walked. They weren’t together anymore and it was because Ian had pushed Mickey away. He’d become another person to disappoint Mickey, just like his father. 

He had to fix this. Mickey could have told him to go to hell when he saw him but he didn’t. He had to still care right! Ian would never have rejected Mickey had he not been sick. He had to get Mickey to see that. Ian found himself in front of his house. He cleared his throat and wiped his face with his hand before he went inside.


	3. Boyfriend Aftermath

Fiona looks up from her magazine as she picks at a piece of chicken in front of her. Debbie and Liam are sitting on the couch with half empty plates watching a movie.

“You’re back already. Leave the bags there. I’ll unpack them.”

Ian wordlessly places the bag on the counter and runs up the stairs. He’s thankful his room is empty. He throws his jacket towards his bed harshly. He starts to pace in his room back and forth wringing his hands together. 

Ian's feeling different emotions all at once. He feels stupid for thinking that Mickey would just be waiting for him to realize he still wanted him. He feels happy that Mickey didn’t hate him but seemed glad that Ian was doing better. 

Mostly he feels angry. He feels angry that this Alex guy has replaced him in Mickey’s life. He shouldn’t be angry at Alex. He doesn’t know him but he hates that this guy feels free to put his hands on Mickey the way he did. He hates the smug look on Alex’s face when Mickey called him his boyfriend. Lastly he’s angry at himself for letting it happen.

Ian suddenly turns and punches the Army poster covering his bedroom wall. Ian had forgotten how damn hard that wall was. The last time he felt the impact of that wall was during a fight with Lip when he got slammed into it.

“Fuck, Ahhhh!” Ian opens and closes his injured hand while holding it in his other hand. He looks at the poster hanging on his wall with the soldier looking down at him.

“Why the fuck do I still have this?” Ian grabs the corner of the poster and rips it half off the wall tossing it to the ground.

Fiona and Debbie run into the doorway, Liam coming in beside Debbie. “What happened? Are you okay?” Fiona goes to step forward but Ian puts his hand up for her to stop.

“I’m…I’m fine. I just got mad and punched the wall.”

Fiona stands crossing her arms together, “Ian, why would you do that? What happened outside?”

Liam passes Debbie and sits on the bottom of the bunk bed. Both Debbie and Fiona look at Ian waiting for an answer. He knew they wouldn’t leave him alone until he told them.

Ian sighed, “I just…I went to see Mickey. He was outside the Alibi and I met his boyfriend.” Ian’s voice lowered deflating as he said the words out loud.

Fiona looks away from Ian. Debbie just nods, “Oh.”

Ian looks at both of them suspiciously, “What do you mean, Oh?”

Debbie scrunches her face like the answer is pretty obvious, “I mean we know Mickey has a boyfriend.”

“You knew, you knew and you never mentioned it. I don’t need you to protect me. It would have been better if you told me than being slapped in the damn face with it.”

Fiona steps forward, “I didn’t keep it from you to protect you. It just didn’t occur to me to tell you.”

“Mickey has a boyfriend and it didn’t fucking occur to you that I’d want to know.” Ian’s voice raises, his anger shifting to his sister.

Debbie shakes her head, “You never talked about him. You never asked about him. We weren’t sure if it would upset you or if you just didn’t care. Besides you were broken up.”

Ian sits on his bed and covers his face with his injured hand. It’s throbbing now but Ian welcomes the pain because it’s a distraction from what’s going on in his chest. 

“Is that how I came off, like I didn’t care about him? Do you all think that?” 

Fiona sits on the bed beside Ian touching his hand and he winces. “Honey, you’ve been…self-involved for a while.”

Ian knew that the bipolar disorder was responsible for a lot of the crazy shit he did in the past. After discussing this with his therapist he was finally coming to terms with that and accepting that he couldn’t change the past. It didn’t stop him from feeling a huge wave of guilt at that moment. Yes, he had bipolar disease and had gone untreated for some time but now that he could see clearly he couldn’t escape the fact that in the wake of it all he had deeply hurt the ones he loved the most.

“It wasn’t Mickey I stopped caring about, it was everything. I didn’t care about anyone really, not even myself. It’s just hard to explain. It was easier not to think about him because I didn’t want to feel anything real.”

“I’ve been thinking about him a lot. I’ve been waiting until I was…better to talk to him. I really thought we would get back together…eventually.” 

Fiona looked at him thoughtfully, “When I found out Mickey was gay and with you I wasn’t sure what to think but he turned out to be a good boyfriend. If you’re sure that’s what you want then talk to him. Feel things out and find out how serious he is with this guy. I mean he’s dating the guy, they’re not married.”

Debbie smirked, “Marriage doesn’t even stop some people.” Ian let out a chuckle as Fiona grabs a nearby pillow tossing it at Debbie.

She turned back to Ian with an eye roll, “Like I was saying be his friend for now.” Fiona gave a sympathetic smile, “Give yourself a break. Us Gallagher’s have a history of screwing up relationships. I’m still trying to figure mine out. Put some ice on that hand before it swells.”

Fiona and Debbie leave the room. Liam comes over and sits with Ian touching his hand. “Hurts?”

Ian kisses his forehead, “Yeah, it does.”

********

After going downstairs to eat Ian wraps his hand in ice and sits on the couch. Liam’s asleep upstairs so he settles on the couch and starts flipping through channels. Once he stops on an old show he pulls a cigarette out of an open pack on the coffee table. 

Ian’s feeling a lot more relaxed now. He throws his feet up and stares at the TV for a while before something hits him. 

“I told Mickey I have a boyfriend.” Shit, that Alex guy asked him and his reaction was to say yes. He’d said they could double date. This was his chance to feel Mickey out like Fiona said. This was his chance to see if this relationship with this Alex guy was serious. This was his chance to rebuild his friendship with Mickey but now Ian had to come up with a boyfriend.

Ian wasn’t really looking for anything real so it shouldn’t be too hard. Ian was a dancer and had a few groupies who would ask to see him outside of the club. He knew that things tended to blur between reality and fantasy for some. Ian danced and treated his customers like he really wanted their company. Some of the lonelier guys wanted to believe that fantasy longer than closing time. 

Ian got up to dump the wet rag lying on his hand. The ice seemed to have stopped his hand from swelling up and didn’t look that bad anymore. His knuckles had a few scratches and had a little color but were okay. He sat back on the couch lighting up again. He lowered the volume of the TV and started rolling through the guys who were interested in him in his head.

He immediately X’d out any guys over 50. This Alex guy was pretty good looking. Ian was not bringing some old sugar daddy with him as a boyfriend. Ian also didn’t want Mickey to think broken up with him so he could fleece some old dude for cash. There were a few guys his age that he knew would agree to be his boyfriend in a second. 

They weren’t his usual type. They weren’t as hot as Mickey or Alex but this was just for show. 

After Xing out the guys that seemed too desperate, too needy or too pervy Ian narrowed his list down to two guys he’d met in the club. They were his age and had regular, decent jobs. Justin was cute in a clean cut way and seemed easy going. Tony was cuter but then Ian remembered one night at the club. When another dancer had whispered in Ian’s ear Tony had gotten an irritated look in his eyes. All Ian needed was a fake boyfriend who needed to be coddled. He’d need to split his attention between his date and Mickey. 

Oh yeah, Alex too. 

He’d made his decision. He’d call his guy tomorrow and get himself a temporary boyfriend. Then he’d call Mickey and set this double date up. Hopefully things would go well and maybe they could hang out again.

Without Alex


	4. Friday Night Is Gonna Be Alright

The next day Ian was feeling a bit more at ease. He’d called the guy he’d decided on, Justin. Justin was surprised and happy Ian had called him. He said he’d given Ian his number never really expecting him to call. After Ian told him he’d go out with him he mentioned that he wanted to go on a double date with his friends but that he’d already told them Justin was his boyfriend. Justin was fine with it even suggesting Friday bowling at a place he went to sometimes, his treat. 

All Ian had to do was call Mickey.

Ian went out for a run and then to a new fitness club he heard about to fill out a job application before heading to the park. By the time he got home it was after 5pm. Ian ate with Debbie before she headed upstairs to her room. Debbie had an argument with her boyfriend earlier and the plans they had for the night were now broken. She was in a foul mood so Ian didn’t bother asking her if she wanted to do anything. 

It was now almost 7pm. Ian thought he’d waited long enough to call Mickey. He grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Ian dialed Mickey’s number waiting while it rang out three times. Right when he thought he was going to voicemail Mickey picked up.

“Hey, what’s up?” Mickey sounded like he’d rushed to the phone.

“It’s Ian, did I interrupt you?” Ian lied back on his bed.

“No, it’s cool. I just got out of the shower. I wasn’t sure if I’d be hearing from you.”

Ian thought about Mickey standing in a towel, hair still wet. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Why? I told you I wanted to hang out. I meant it. I’ve missed talking to you.”

Mickey laughed, “People just say that shit sometimes. I couldn’t tell if you were just trying to be nice, you know.”

“No, I was serious. I already called my boyfriend about that double date. He was excited. He suggested this bowling alley he goes to. He said he’d reserve a lane for us for next Friday night if you can make it, drinks and snacks are on him.”

“He sounds like a generous guy. Does he have a name?” 

Ian blushed, “Uh, its Justin.”

“Does Justin know he’s going on a double date with your ex-boyfriend?”

Ian hated the sound of those words “ex-boyfriend”, especially coming from Mickey.

“Mmm, I don’t think I mentioned it but its fine. He’s not really the jealous type. I met him at the club while I was dancing.”

“Ah, that’s good. That’s how I met Alex...at my job. I’ve gone legit.”

“You’re working! That’s great. So how did you meet Alex there?” 

“I’m working at this garage down on Foreman Street. Alex brought his car in and we got to talking. Next day he came back to pick up the car and asked me out. I kinda turned him down at first but he said he’d keep coming back until I said yes. I figured if he’d do that he must really want to go out with me.”

“Yeah, sounds like it…So what do you think about Friday bowling?”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll let Alex know. Listen, I gotta go. I’m making a small puddle over here and Alex is coming over with food.” 

“Text me the address. Later, Ian.”

Ian hung up the phone. Ian, not Gallagher. That was a step in the right direction. 

Ian laid arms crossed under his head as he starred up at the top half of the poster he’d ripped the night before. All that was left of the soldier was the top of his face, eyes looking directly at Ian.

Ian pulled himself up from the bed and starred back. “Things are looking up, for me anyway!”

He was in such a good mood he straightened out his clothes and grabbed his jacket heading out to the Alibi. Kev was always good for conversation and he could always play a couple games of pool while he was there. 

********

The week went by pretty fast. Ian started his night classes, two times a week on Monday’s and Wednesdays. It felt weird but oddly comforting being back in a classroom. Last time he’d been in a classroom was before he ran off to the army, before he’d been diagnosed bi-polar, before he broke up with Mickey. The teacher was a nice older woman and the other students looked like they wanted to be there not like when he was in high school. Everyone had chosen to be there.

Ian also spoke to Justin on the phone again. By the end of the conversation Ian felt slightly guilty. Justin was a little awkward on the phone but easy to talk to. Ian knew when the time came he’d have to let Justin down gently. On the other hand they were just getting to know each other. It’s not like he’d made the guy any long term promises. 

Friday morning Ian texted Mickey the address and time to meet for their double date. Ian had bumped into Mickey during the week but he was with two of his brothers so they didn’t get to talk. He waited until he got a text from Mickey confirming the night was still on. 

The rest of the day was a blur of errands, some homework reading and channel surfing. Justin had called Ian twice from work. Ian took a shower and got dressed for his date. They were going bowling so he chose a pair of dark denim jeans and a plaid shirt he knew Mickey liked. His hair was looking particularly nice, stylish and tousled at the same time. He didn’t want to use too much product. Ian remembered how Mickey used to like to run his fingers through Ian’s hair when they were alone. Not that Mickey was going to do that. 

Ian doesn’t consider himself overly cocky but he feels like he’s looking really good tonight. 

Ian grabs his jacket as his army poster pal catches his eye. He smirks, “Wish me luck!” and runs out the door.

********

Date Night

Ian takes the train to a place named Bixley’s bowling. Justin said it was near his job so he should already be there. As soon as Ian comes in he hears the sound of a bowling bowl hitting pins. Several of the lanes are occupied except for 3 that he spots. Past the lanes is a bar stretching across the left corner and several tables with people eating. Ian spotted a door not far from the back of the bar which must be the kitchen area. 

Justin jumps up from a bar stool and walks up to Ian. “Hi, you’re here.”

Justin is wearing a dress shirt and khakis. He has a small handkerchief sitting in his pocket embroidered with a J. Justin’s a bit shorter and thinner than Ian remembered. He looks like he just got a haircut. The first thing Ian thinks is that Justin looks nice…cute.

“Yeah, this looks like a pretty cool place. Good pick.”

Justin smiles shyly, “Thanks, I was hoping you’d like it. Our lane is 8 and we can get our shoes over there.

“Ian”

Ian hears Mickey’s voice as he approaches. He sucks in a breath and drinks in the view, Mickey all in black. He’s wearing a black Henley shirt. The two top buttons are open and Ian can see a black t-shirt peeking underneath. His jeans are black and look somewhat distressed. They aren’t baggy or tight, they fit just right. Ian wonders what they look like from behind. He’s also wearing a pair of black boots. Ian’s eyes roam back up to Mickey’s face. His black hair looks slightly messy like it’s just had fingers run through it. The black makes his pale skin and bright blue eyes glow in contrast.

He looks hot…

Then Ian notices the arm casually tossed over his shoulder. Alex.

Ian pulls it together quickly. He’s a dancer which is basically an actor in a way, right.

“Hi, I’m glad you guys made it. This is Justin, my boyfriend.”

Ian looks down at Justin who stares at him for a second uncertainly. Shit, he hopes he wasn’t too obvious a second ago.

“Hi, I’m Justin. It’s nice to meet you.” He grabs Alex’s free hand and shakes it lightly. 

Alex pulls his arm from around Mickey. “I’m Alex and this is Mickey.” Mickey gives Justin a small wave but doesn’t attempt to shake his hand. 

“Good to see you again, Ian.” Alex steps forward and grabs Ian’s hand shaking it with a bone crushing grip. Ian pulls his hand out of the shake and rubs his hand on his leg. They keep eye contact silently for a few seconds before Justin grabs Ian’s arm and directs everyone to the shoe area. 

Alex and Mickey follow behind. “Everything good?” Mickey whispers to Alex. 

“Yeah, this will be fun.” 

After getting their shoes they head over to their lane. Mickey and Alex order beers, Ian orders a coke and Justin orders water with a lime. 

Justin starts small talk when he hears his name and looks up. Justin tries to come off as if he’s surprised to see his co-workers but Ian had noticed Justin checking the entrance a few times before. Justin waves over a blonde girl and wave’s hello to a few others in her group. She asks him if he wants to join but he tells them he’s on a double date and slides his arm through Ian’s. The blonde girl giggles and gives him the thumbs up. As the group moves towards their lane Justin lets go of Ian’s arm and waves at a guy trailing in the back. Ian looks down at Justin noticing the way he looks at the guy who glances at Ian quickly and then waves back at Justin.

Ian knows that look and thinks to himself “maybe I’m not the only one here with an agenda.”

Justin smiles at Ian and grabs the bowling ball to start the game. 

Alex leans over Mickey, “He broke up with you for him. He downgraded babe.” Alex lightly kisses Mickey’s cheek.

Ian’s sitting in front with his back facing them. Maybe Alex attempted to whisper but Ian had heard his comment. He stayed facing forward and pretended not to hear. 

Mickey gives Alex a warning look. Even if he agreed with Alex he was trying to have fun here.

“Ian, Justin seems like a nice guy.” Ian turns around and smiles looking from Mickey to Alex.

“Yeah, he’s not married or four times older than me so that’s a plus.” Mickey lets out a loud laugh and Ian joins him. Alex looks confused. He didn’t know much about Ian’s past except that he’d had some type of illness and had dumped Mickey.

Ian relished the sound of that laugh. It had been a long time since he’d heard it. Alex stared at Ian for a moment, his eyes narrowed lost in his thoughts. 

“Strike!” Justin turns and throws his hands up. He skips over to Ian and rejoins them. Mickey puts his beer down. “I’ve only bowled two times. I’m probably gonna suck at this.”

Mickey grabs a ball and walks towards the lane. Ian moves to get up, “I can show…”

Alex jumps up quickly, “Let me show you how to do this.” 

Justin pats Ian’s arm and starts talking to him. Ian is listening, smiling and nodding but can’t help but look over. Alex stood behind Mickey wrapping his arms around him. He holds Mickey and guides his arm in a swinging motion. After Alex lets him go, Mickey steps back and swings the ball leaving just two pins standing. They start switching off taking their turns. Justin throws the ball when he sees his co-workers heading out. Justin waves at them but Ian sees his eyes are glued to the shy office guy the whole time. Ian laughs to himself not feeling so guilty anymore.

After the 3rd game they head to an empty table. They order appetizers and more drinks. Ian asks about Mandy and from that they start telling stories back and forth. It would feel like old times if it wasn’t for the fact that they both had boyfriends sitting next to them. 

Alex hadn’t spoken in a while. Ian notices Alex checking him out. At one point Ian almost lost his place in the story he was telling. He almost felt like Alex was dissecting him with his intense eyes.

His arm was lying across the top of Mickey’s chair resting against Mickey’s shoulder. “This turned out to be a fun time. I thought it might be awkward with Mickey and Ian being exes but it really wasn’t.” Alex directed his attention to Justin when he spoke.

“Oh yes, Ian mentioned it to me. He’s a dancer though so it doesn’t pay to be jealous. Sometimes you just have to show some trust.”

Ian looked down at Justin silently thanking him for covering for him. He had not technically told Justin that Mickey was his ex. He might have used the words old friend and grew up together to describe their relationship.

Alex nuzzles Mickey’s ear and moves down to kiss his neck. Ian takes a sharp breath and Justin squeezes his knee softly. Mickey laughs softly, “Uh I think Alex has had enough to drink. We should call it a night.”

Ian jumps up quickly and hands Justin his jacket. Mickey and Alex do the same following them outside. 

Alex leans against Mickey’s side, “Let’s go to your place.” 

Alex’s eyes look slightly glazed and dreamy as he says it. Justin giggles thinking it’s cute but Ian just plasters on a fake smile. He watches Alex’s hand slide down to Mickey’s behind again and he fights the urge of cutting his hands off. 

Mickey’s eyes widen as his eyebrows rise in typical Mickey fashion. “I think we’ll catch a cab. You guys want to ride with.”

Ian answers before Justin does, “No, I’m taking Justin home first. This was good, tonight.”

Ian looks at Mickey questionably. Mickey smiles, “Yeah it was, I’ll see you. Good to meet you, man.” Mickey nods and waves at an upcoming cab pulling Alex along as it comes to a stop.

“I live in walking distance.” Ian follows walking beside Justin.

“So Mickey is your ex. I could tell the way you looked at him. I mean it was fast, you covered it well. But…I had a feeling when you asked me out there was something to it.”

Justin had a pensive look. “That’s what I want, someone to look at me like that.” He looks up at Ian and smiles.

“So why did you go out with me?”

Justin giggles, “Your hot and a dancer. I had to take the chance. I thought my gut feeling could be wrong but I’m not really your speed.”

“Me and Mickey, we didn’t break up on the best of terms. I wanted to be his friend again.”

Justin raised his eyebrow at Ian, “Just his friend?”

Ian smirked sheepishly, “Yes and no. If all he wants from me is friendship I’ll have to accept it but I still love him.”

“You don’t seem like the type who will just accept it.” Ian laughs because Justin’s right. He’s talking out of his ass right now.

“No, I suppose not. Did you at least have fun tonight?” Justin is a really nice guy. Ian didn’t want him feeling bad.

Justin rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I did. I kind of had an ulterior motive of my own. I knew my co-workers were going bowling tonight so I planned the date around that. I really do like you Ian but I never thought you’d call me. I just wanted them to see me with you.” 

“There’s this guy…”

Ian laughed out loud. “I knew it, the guy with the glasses right.”

Justin frowned, “Was it obvious? Did I embarrass myself?”

“No, no. You both looked at each other and I thought there was a moment.”

Justin’s frown disappeared, “Really, I thought so too! Mason works in accounting and we’ve only spoken twice but we have a lot in common. He’s really smart and cute. I thought maybe if he saw me with you he’d think I was…desirable…or something. He’s that long term relationship type of guy”

“Uh, not that you’re not.” Justin looked straight ahead as they walked.

“It’s okay. When I started with Mickey I was fifteen. We were on-again off again for a while before it was just us. I got sick and it just got all fucked up.”

Justin touched Ian’s arm slightly pulling him towards a complex. “He couldn’t handle it? He ran?”

“No, I ran. He was there. He wanted to be there but I pushed him away.”

They stopped in front of a nice apartment complex. “This is me. I’m no relationship expert but he doesn’t seem to be holding it against you. That’s a good thing right!”

Ian smiled shaking off the bad memories threatening to surface. He’d just had a double date with Mickey and it had turned out pretty well.

“Call me if you need me to be your boyfriend again or if you just want to talk. Maybe we could give each other advice.”

Justin starts walking up the steps towards the front door. 

“You should talk to that Mason guy. I can always pay you a visit at work if you want to make him jealous.”

Ian waves and walks off to the nearest train station. He thought about the night and how it had turned out. 

Mickey and Alex were definitely a thing but there had been moments between them. 

Moments when they were bowling and horsing around, moments when they were talking about the past that felt like a day hadn’t passed without Mickey in his life. 

It didn’t feel awkward or strange. He didn’t have to try to make small talk. It was like they had both been waiting for the chance to talk to each other and the words came spilling out. Justin seemed entertained by it but Ian could see Alex wasn’t.

Maybe Ian should have felt bad about that but he didn’t. Alex didn’t seem like a bad guy but he was too handsy. He found some way to have his hands on Mickey the entire night. It just felt like overkill. 

Maybe he just felt threatened by Ian. Maybe he was smarter than he looked and could see through Ian. Maybe Alex could tell he still had feelings for Mickey.

It didn’t really matter though because now that he and Mickey were friends again Ian wasn’t going anywhere.


	5. Rebuilding What's Been Broken

Ian worked Saturday at the club. He’d gotten in a few extra hours coming in early to bartend before working his shift as a dancer. Justin came by the club and they got to talk. Their conversation wasn’t like before with Ian being suggestive and flirty while Justin looked at him hungrily eating up his words. They chatted like friends falling into an easy banter that Ian appreciated. He felt like he’d made a new friend and was glad his little fake boyfriend scheme hadn’t backfired on him.

Sunday afternoon Ian was hanging out on the couch watching a movie when Lip came home. Lip walks in and drops himself on the couch next to Ian.

Ian jumps a little, “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“Yeah, tomorrow’s morning class got cancelled. They’re fumigating the building. Where is everyone?”

“Fi’s at the diner with Liam, Debbie’s out with friends and Carl’s wherever Carl goes. It’s hard to keep track of him lately. I thought I’d have the house to myself”

Lip smirks, “Sorry to have ruined your plans. Guess you’ll have to whack off later. How’s your hand?”

Ian rolls his eyes but laughs. “I was not going to whack off alright. I can do that anytime and my hand is fine.” Ian looks at his hand which only has two small scratches. 

“I went on a double date on Friday.” 

Lip smiles, “That’s good. You should have more of a social life then shaking it at that club.”

“It was with Mickey and his boyfriend.”

Lip’s eyes opened in surprise, “That’s so progressive of you. Are you friends now or is this going to get complicated?”

“Are any of our relationships ever not complicated? I shouldn’t have broken up with him.” Ian slumped in the couch.

“Not your fault, I don’t think you had control of all your decisions at that point.”

Ian let out a sigh, “Doesn’t make it better knowing that. I still hurt him.”

They both sit quietly for a moment, “He has a boyfriend though.”

Lip looks over at Ian. He doesn’t want to piss him off but it’s a fact Ian has to deal with. 

“You guys suck. None of you told me anything.”

“We thought you moved on. What would have been the point?” Lip didn’t want his brother to be mad at them for not telling him about Mickey but Ian had been so wrapped up in himself they had just assumed he wouldn’t care. 

“So how was the date?” Lip could see a smile come across Ian’s lips. 

“It was surprisingly good. We bowled and talked. It was fun.” Ian’s smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“But…” Lip asked waiting to hear the rest.

“Mickey’s boyfriend couldn’t keep his hands off him for shit!” Lip started laughing. He couldn’t help it. 

Ian’s eyes narrowed, “It’s not funny. I get it. He’s his boyfriend but god. The entire date his hand was somewhere and he knows I’m his ex. He couldn’t tone it down a little.”

Lip laid his hand across his chest to calm himself. “Maybe that’s why he didn’t tone it down. He probably was marking his territory like dogs do. Lucky he didn’t piss on him.” 

Lip laughed at his own joke while Ian’s face twisted in disgust. Ian closed his eyes trying to stave off the image that was popping into his head.

“It wasn’t that bad…I guess. It just made me uncomfortable.”

Lip leaned in, “Uncomfortable because it’s your ex and the PDA was too much or uncomfortable because it’s your ex and you want to tap that again?”

Ian ran his fingers through his hair, “Uh, both.”

“How serious do they look to you?”

“Well, it hasn’t been that long. He’s definitely into Mickey but I’m not sure how serious Mickey is. I mean, Mickey did say he turned him down the first time he asked him out. Apparently his persistence worked, sounds stalkerish to me.”

“It sounds to me like he really likes Mickey. At this point it can probably go either way but you’re not the most impartial in this situation. Just be careful you don’t push too hard and lose this friendship you’ve got started. He was really hurt after you broke up with him. I’m actually surprised he didn’t punch you in the face when he saw you.” 

Ian felt guilty already, what was Lip trying to do here. “I thought you were on my side!”

“I’m always on your side. I’m just saying if you are on his side like you say just consider his feelings.”

“Like you considered Mandy’s feelings all the times you’ve climbed in and out of her bed.” Ian wanted Lip’s advice, he did. It just felt like he was shooting him down and that’s not what he wanted to hear.

Lip looked down at his hands and sighed, “I know, that’s why I’m telling you this, idiot.”

Ian saw the look in Lip’s eyes. He’d seen it in his own when he looked in the mirror sometimes. Regret. At least if you regret something you must know you did something wrong. If you can admit that and own up to it maybe you’ll get a second chance.

Ian smiled at Lip, “Alright, I get it. I apologized and now Mickey’s talking to me again. You might try and do the same with Mandy. Worst thing she does is tell you to fuck off or hit you.”

Lip nodded, “Yeah…maybe.”

********

Ian did get something out of what Lip told him. He couldn’t bulldoze himself into Mickey’s life again. Even if he didn’t think Alex would be around for long he was still Mickey’s boyfriend. He made a promise to himself to slowly integrate himself back into Mickey’s life instead of charging in full force (which was more his MO).

Ian dropped by the Alibi during the week when he knew Mickey would be there. They talked and hung out for a while with a few other regulars. When Alex showed up Ian nonchalantly excused himself. 

Ian let a few days pass with no contact between him and Mickey before he was casually walking in the direction of the Milkovich house during the time Mickey would be done with work. Ian reached Mickey’s house at the same time Mickey did.

“Aye, coming to see me?” Mickey smiled slyly. Ian laughed and looked down taking his eyes away from Mickey. Mickey was wearing a dark jumpsuit with the sleeves cut off. He had a dirty handkerchief hanging out of his pocket and smudges of oil on his arms. Ian’s mind immediately went to a dirty place. 

“I was bored and had to get out of the house. I wasn’t even sure where I was gonna end up.”

“You can come in if you want to.” Mickey walked through the gate not waiting for Ian to follow. 

It had been quite a while since Ian had been in the Milkovich house. He looked over the place, it hadn’t changed all that much. He’d lived in this house for a while. He’d slept under this roof with Mickey, Svetlana, Mandy, Iggy and Yevgeny. 

He walked over and noticed there was a different couch. It looked about as old as the one that used to be there but it was different. Ian could never forget that couch.

“You got another couch?” 

Mickey glanced at it, “Yeah, I got tired of looking at it. I just chucked it outside one night. We didn’t even have a replacement yet. Iggy was pissed but I bought this one at the goodwill.”

“Needed a change”, Ian knew what Mickey meant. When he lived there he meant to do the same he just kept putting it off. 

Iggy walked through the door. He doesn’t seem surprised to see Ian there. “I guess you found Mickey.” 

“Yeah, I did.” Ian rubbed his hand on the back of his head and sat down.

Mickey came back from the kitchen with a can of root beer and handed it to Ian. He nodded at his brother. 

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment, “You’ve got something on your face.” Mickey moved to rub his hand across his cheek when he stopped himself after looking at his hands.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower. Put something on. I’ll be back.” Mickey tossed the remote on Ian’s lap and went to wash off a working day’s grime.

Iggy had gotten a beer from the fridge and threw himself on the couch beside Ian. He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

“So you back?”

“Uh, not like that. We’re talking again though.”

“Mickey didn’t tell me much about what went down with you and him. Mandy told me some and I heard things. You seem better now, are ya?”

“Yeah, I’m better now. I’m a lot better now.”

Iggy nodded, “Good cause I’d be pissed if you showed up just to dick Mickey around. His head was fucked up for a bit but he got it together on his own. I thought you were good for him before you went bat shit crazy, anyway.”

Ian couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He’d always liked Iggy. He said what he thought and didn’t tip toe around the truth. It was refreshing after being surrounded by his family who were either coddling him like a baby or treating him like a criminal. He knew they meant well but he just wanted to be treated like he was before.

“I’m on medication and taking care of myself. I’m not here to dick Mickey around. I just want to be a part of his life.”

“You’re not trying to get back with him then?” Iggy settled on a channel and turned to face Ian.

As cool as Iggy could be he also had a hair trigger temper that Ian did not want to be at the end of. Ian wasn’t sure where Iggy was going with this. He’d keep his intentions to himself for now.

“Your brother has a boyfriend. I met him.” 

Iggy snorted, “Right like that matters.” Iggy rolled his eyes and Ian got the sense Iggy wanted to say more.

“What do you think about him?” Ian turned and stared at the TV trying to look nonchalant.

“He’s alright. He treats Mickey good. He just…he does this thing where he puts his hand on the back of his neck. It’s like he’s leading him around. Kenyatta used to do that shit to Mandy. Mandy says I’m paranoid cause I smoke too much. I don’t know but if Mickey’s happy I’m not gonna say shit. I’m probably not the best judge I mean I thought you were perfect for him and then you fucked him over, no offense.”

Mickey comes out of the room barefoot in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “I’m ordering from Mario’s. Put your orders in.”

Iggy pats Ian on the shoulder and whispers, “I forgive you man.” They yell out their orders to Mickey. Iggy moves off the couch to the single chair and winks at Ian before Mickey settles in beside him to watch a movie as they wait for the food. 

********

After the movie Iggy drops his trash in the kitchen and heads to his room. They lounge on the couch with full stomachs. 

“Want to watch another movie?” Mickey flicks through the channels stopping when he spots the beginning credits to the last Mission Impossible movie. Mickey’s phone buzzes as he gets a text. He reads it and grins while texting back before he tosses the phone back on the table.

“So uh, where’s your boyfriend tonight?” Ian had noticed his absence during the movie but didn’t want to ask in front of Iggy.

“His mom called him earlier. She lives in Milwaukee with his sister who’s pregnant. She’s not with the father anymore. He tries to be there as much as he can when they need him.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Ian felt slightly icky sitting with Mickey while his boyfriend was being a good brother. Then again he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Mickey invited him in besides they were just two guys rebuilding their friendship. 

“So you’re working and got a boyfriend, seems like things turned out alright for you.” Mickey looked at the movie. His eyes had gotten a hard look to them like he was remembering something. He closed his eyes and the look was gone.

“When you broke up with me I was…I took it hard. I got really wasted but then when I woke up I started thinking that this is what everyone expects from me. It pissed me off, you pissed me off. So I asked Jamie Sholman about his uncle’s garage and I ended up getting a job there. Then one day Alex came in and we talked. He asked me out and I said no but he was persistent. So I thought what did I have to lose, I already thought I’d lost everything that mattered to me already. I deserved to be happy right and maybe I could be…again.” 

Mickey let out a deep breath. He’d never been into any of the emotional shit people talked about before he met Ian. He’d never thought it was important. His father taught him that showing your emotions showed weakness, made you a pussy. It wasn’t until he opened up to Ian that he realized it was okay to admit he wasn’t bulletproof. He didn’t know why he’d just said what he did but it felt good. It felt really good.

“Mickey, I handled everything wrong. I was a selfish dick and I’m so sorry.” 

Mickey held his hand up. “You already said sorry. It’s in the past man. Leave it .”

“I know it’s just if I could go back and change the things I did”

“Let’s not go there okay.” Mickey gives Ian a look that makes Ian stop talking before he says too much. 

“So how about Justin?” Ian had hoped Mickey wouldn’t ask about him. He was not going to admit that Justin really wasn’t his boyfriend but he didn’t want to lie either. 

“He would come to the club sometimes and he’s nice so I thought what the hell.” 

“He didn’t really seem like your type.”

Ian laughed, “You know my type?” He raises his brow and grins.

Mickey shrugs, “I guess I don’t, he just didn’t seem like he was it. He’s a nice guy though.”

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment taking in how relaxed he looked sitting on the couch drinking a beer. It felt like a repeat of a moment in time he’d had with Mickey before.

“So Alex is your type?” Mickey smiled around his beer. “He’s good looking and he’d pretty badass.”

Ian nods, “I thought you’d need someone who would mellow you out. Badass as in he knows how to find trouble?”

“He can sometimes. He doesn’t want me fighting. He says I don’t have to with him around.” 

Ian’s eyes open wider, “He’s protective, maybe overprotective?” Mickey just shrugs.

“I was wondering…he’s very physical in public.” Mickey threw his head back and laughed. 

“I was waiting for you to say something. I knew you would!” He laughed more when he saw Ian’s face turn red. Mickey calmed himself down.

“Hey, in my defense your boyfriends hand was basically glued to your ass!” 

Mickey smiles, “It’s a great ass.”

“That’s true.”

Mickey raises his eyebrows, “Well he’s an acquired taste.”

“Glad you acquired him, not me.” Ian stops and glances over at Mickey. He had not meant to say that out loud it just slipped out. Ian smiles quickly and nudges Mickey with his elbow.

Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles. “How about you don’t talk about how you feel about my boyfriend and I won’t talk about your little blue collar pencil pusher.”

Ian laughs, “Ouch! Do Iggy and Mandy like him?”

“Mandy said he was hot. Iggy hasn’t made much effort to know him. I think he got used to having you around. Also Iggy thought he’d get a chance to bang your sister.”

Ian’s face grimaced when Mickey’s cell started buzzing. Mickey looked at the time. “I got to get that. Alex said he’d call around this time.”

“This was fun. Like old times.” Ian runs out the door but not before noticing Mickey’s eyes get a far-off look before he answers his phone.


	6. Friendship Can Be A Balancing Act

Mickey woke up with a bit of a headache. His conversation with Alex had not gone how he’d planned. They were talking when Mickey mentioned he’d just hung out with Ian. Alex had not been happy; actually he’d gotten really pissed. Even though Mickey explained to him it was unplanned and Iggy was with them he’d been livid on the phone. 

He knew Alex had a temper. He’d seen Alex get into a few arguments and fights outside sometimes being provoked and a few times being the aggressor. He didn’t really mind because compared to Mickey’s father and older brother Alex was a pussycat but he’d never yelled at him before with such anger. It pissed Mickey off at first because he was being honest by telling him but then he thought if he was Alex he’d probably yell too. 

Mickey ended up taking a deep breath and reassuring Alex that he and Ian were just friends. Mickey was with him and Ian with Justin. He ended up promising Alex he’d never hang out with Ian alone which Mickey thought was stupid. It’s not like they needed a chaperone or had no self-control but if that’s what Alex needed to feel secure Mickey figured it wouldn’t kill him. At the end of the phone call they ended up having phone sex and Alex hung up in good spirits. 

Even though being friends with Ian again had gotten Alex into a huff Mickey felt it was a good thing. A small part of him still felt the sting of rejection and anger at times. Mickey figured that was natural but being friends with Ian had wiped away the awkward feeling. The awkward feeling he’d carried with him while walking around the neighborhood hoping he wouldn’t bump into Ian and have out some uncomfortable confrontation. They had been together for years before things got so fucked between them. They’d started off as just being fuck buddies but in the end they had actually become friends. He’d been Mickey’s best friend towards the end. Maybe Ian wasn’t that anymore but still it was better this way.

Mickey got up and ready to go out. He had work in the afternoon but told Kev he’d help with putting away the inventory he was expecting today. Kev had not replaced his part time bartender Jose when he’d quit and now that business was picking up he was feeling overextended. Mickey would make a little money and get free drinks for after work.

After Mickey helped Kev carry and stock boxes in the storage room he sat at the bar. He still had some time to kill before work. Mickey sat talking until two regulars moved away from the bar. Kev came back when he saw Mickey alone.

“So you and Ian seemed to have fixed whatever beef you had.” Kev refilled Mickey’s glass of water. Mickey didn’t want to drink before work.

“Yeah, we hashed it out. We’re friends now.”

Kev nodded his head, “That’s good. Just friends though?”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose up in confusion. “Well yeah, I’ve got a boyfriend and so does he.” 

Kev seemed surprised, “He does! I haven’t heard anything about him. He’s sure not at the house, not like you used to be. I just got this vibe the night you guys were here like he may still be into you.”

Mickey huffed, “Well he’s not. We both moved on and he seems to be doing really good now.”

“Yeah, he’s doing a lot better than he was. Fiona told V he went through a dark period when you guys broke up. It’s good he got past that.”

Mickey sipped his water, “Guess he needed some time on his own to sort his shit out.”

“Maybe” Kev grabbed Mickey’s empty glass. “Personally, I think you’d still be together had it not been for that bipolar shit.”

Mickey didn’t say anything. Maybe it had been the bipolar, maybe it just had not been meant to be. Whatever the reason Ian had broken up with him and moved on. It was just how things had turned out.

Mickey was pulled away from his thoughts by Kev.

“I don’t think you’re done with each other.”

“We’re not cause like I said we’re friends now. Later.” Mickey got up grabbing his jacket and as he headed out to work.

********

Almost two weeks later….

Ian’s sitting on his bed, back facing the wall. His notebook and book lay across his lap as he did homework. He wasn’t working tonight and the weather outside was kind of gloomy so he’d opted for staying in. 

Ian was trying his best to take his friendship with Mickey casually. After they’d hung out at Mickey’s house that night Mickey called and told him that Alex had been pissed they’d hung out alone. Mickey apologized to Ian but had promised Alex they would only hang out if there were other people around or if the plans included Alex or Justin. His boyfriend said it didn’t look right. Ian told Mickey he understood and it was not a problem. He could tell from Mickey’s voice he felt a little embarrassed having to have this conversation. 

He thought Alex was an insecure jackass. Then again had Mickey given him a vibe or a go-ahead for anything other than friendship Ian wouldn’t have turned him down. 

It really didn’t matter to him anyway. They lived in the same neighborhood and knew the same people. He knew he’d see Mickey again and he did.

They’d seen each other a few times. They had hung out twice in a group setting at the Alibi (unplanned) and had bumped into each other four other times in the street. Now that Ian and Mickey weren’t secretly avoiding each other it seemed like they were always bumping into one another. It was almost like he’d already know when Mickey would be somewhere. 

They’d also texted each other a few times. Mickey never mentioned Alex having a problem with that! 

Ian grabs his phone as it vibrates on his bed. It was a text from Brian. Brian was someone he’d met at the club and became friends with. He was a photographer who lived on the North side. 

Ian thought back to the first time he’d introduced Brian to Mickey. He’d taken Mickey to an after party at Brian’s place. They had spent the night sleeping on a pull out couch together. 

The text was an invite to a party at Brian’s loft and he asked Ian to bring Mickey too. 

Ian texted Brian back telling him he’d love to come. Then he added that he’d be inviting Mickey as a friend.

Ian scrolled through his numbers and hit call when he reached Justin’s number. He’d spoken to Justin a few times on the phone. It was nice having someone he could talk to freely about his situation with Mickey and it felt good to give advice in return. 

“Ian, hi! How are you?”

Justin sounded upbeat. “I’m good. I got invited to a friend’s party. He’s invited Mickey too.”

“Ah, Mickey will most likely be bringing his other half. Do you need me to play boyfriend again?”

“Well, if you’d like to go to the party it’s this Saturday but I sort of think we should break up, officially. I don’t want to lie to Mickey.”

“Hmm, you kind of already lied though. Didn’t you?”

“No. No, I’ve embellished a little and I’ve been somewhat misleading but not in a hurtful way.”

Justin laughed. 

At first meeting Justin thought Ian was just a pretty boy dancer but that was far from the truth. Ian was really fun to talk to. He had a lot of opinions and probably would have wreaked havoc on a High school debate team. Ian had briefly mentioned his aspirations to join the armed forces. Justin wondered how he’d ended up being a dancer. Ian was quite the mystery.

“I’m okay with us breaking up as long as we stay friends. Besides I already have plans this Saturday. I have a date!”

Justin sounded giddy on the phone. “I took your advice. I went up to Mason at work and started talking to him. It was so easy! We just kept talking and talking. We sat down and ate lunch together and then he asked me if I wanted to go out on Saturday. I couldn’t believe it!”

“I can. I told you he was into you!”

“You did. I don’t think I would have talked to him if you hadn’t pushed me so thanks.” Justin abruptly changed the subject back to Ian.

“This party, if you’re inviting Mickey he’s going to bring Alex with him. Do you have some plan here?”

Ian cleared his throat, “My plan is to not have a plan. I want to be with Mickey but I can’t purposely sabotage his relationship. I don’t want to make him break up with Alex. I want him to break up with Alex because he isn’t the guy for him and I don’t think he is.”

“So you don’t want to sabotage their relationship but you’re going to wait in the wings for it to self-destruct.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to be a good guy here but I’m not stupid. This guy’s going to screw things up and I’m going to be there when he does.”

“What if he doesn’t screw things up?”

“He will. He’s jealous and he’s bossy. Mickey talks when he drinks. We were at the Alibi this past weekend. Mickey told me Alex has gotten physical with guys who he though were hitting on him. There was other shit he mentioned too and he said it wasn’t a big deal but why mention it if it wasn’t bothering him. Mickey doesn’t need a guy trying to run his life for him. His father did that to him. It won’t last.”

Ian sighed, feeling a bit defeated. “I’ll take him however I can get him. I can wait.”

Justin hadn’t wanted to make Ian doubt himself and now he felt like he’d done just that. 

“Ian, I wasn’t trying to discourage you. Be in his life because I think he’s going to need you but stop being so hard on yourself. Mickey forgave you for a reason. Things will fall into place however they’re supposed to.”

They talked a little longer before hanging up. Ian started putting away his notebook and books. There was no way he could study now. He sat back down on the bed thinking about that conversation he’d had with Mickey at the Alibi. 

Ian had always loved when Mickey got drunk. When they were alone Mickey would be silly, chatty and flirty. Well Mickey was always flirty…in his own way but he definitely let his guard down more. 

At first Mickey had talked up Alex saying he was a great boyfriend. That he really paid attention to him and always wanted to have Mickey near him. He said it was nice to be needed. Hearing Mickey say that felt like a punch in the gut. Had Mickey not felt needed by Ian? Had he felt like Ian didn’t always want him around? Ian had never been so thankful that they were drunk as he was in that moment. He was pretty sure had Mickey not been shitfaced he would have seen Ian’s emotions written all over his face. 

Soon after though Mickey told him how Alex had almost gotten into a fist fight one night with Sully because he thought he was touching Mickey too much. There was another incident at the movies where Alex thought this guy was staring at Mickey and he ended up yelling at the guy. The guy was so scared he apologized and walked out of the movie before it was over. He told Ian that Alex had a habit of ordering his food for him without asking him what he wanted first. Alex also liked picking out Mickey’s clothes. Mickey would go to take a shower and come back to find an outfit laid out on the bed for him. If Mickey didn’t put on what Alex picked out he would become broody so Mickey found it easier to just go along. 

The more things he heard the more sure Ian was that Alex was just temporary. 

A smile crossed Ian’s face as he thought about the party. This was a social event he didn’t plan with people who knew both Ian and Mickey. He was sure if he could convince Mickey to go he’d be bringing Alex. That was okay. He just wanted to spend some time with Mickey and maybe ask Brian what he thought of Alex.

He got up from the bed looking across at the half of the soldier poster he still hadn’t gotten rid of. The soldier’s eyes looked at him with intensity. 

“Don’t judge me, asshole.” Ian grabbed his phone and headed downstairs as he located Mickey’s number.


	7. Penis Envy

Alex is sitting on Mickey’s bed. His boyfriend is taking a hot shower washing away the grease and grit from spending several hours working on cars.

Alex taps in the password to Mickey’s phone and begins reading through his text messages. He started checking through Mickey’s phone shortly after he watched Mickey absently type it in during their third date. He hadn’t found much that he didn’t like except for an old associate who one day texted it had been too long and he’d wanted to see Mickey again. Alex blocked his number and deleted the message. There was one other time Mickey had gotten a text that sounded flirty but Lou had turned out to be Louisa and he knew Mickey was not interested in woman. He hadn’t had much to worry about until now.

Ian Gallagher. Mickey wouldn’t talk much about Ian but he knew that Mickey had lived with him for a short time and he’d been Mickey’s first real relationship. 

Mickey said they had cut ties with each other but now they were friends again. Now Ian was texting HIS boyfriend and bumping into him all over fucking South Side. Alex had watched Ian laughing it up about old times with Mickey on their double date. Even if he’d had his little twink boyfriend with him he couldn’t fool Alex. He saw how Ian looked at Mickey when they were bowling and the look on his face every time Alex would touch Mickey was priceless. Alex laughed out loud at the thought until he saw a new text from Ian. 

Alex was reading it over when he heard the front door slam. He quickly closed the message and put the phone back on the dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless tee he knew fit snugly on Mickey’s chest and tossed them on the bed and walked out of the room.

“Hey” He greeted Iggy who walked into the house going straight for the fridge. 

Iggy looked up and nodded grabbing a drink. “Oh yeah man. I got you.” He dug in his pocket pulling out two bags of weed. They had a card game a few nights ago and Iggy owed him.

Alex smiled and tucked them into his shirt pocket. 

“Where’s Mickey at?”

“Oh he’s taking a shower. We’re bout to watch a movie and smoke this. You can join us man.” 

Iggy rubs his face, “I’m gonna crash. I didn’t get any sleep last night you know.” He smirks and pulls out his cellphone flashing a picture of a semi-nude girl.

“Not used to how quiet the house is since everybody keeps leaving.”

“Mickey mentioned some other brothers.”

Iggy laughed, “Yeah, we got a brother in prison same as our dad. My other brother moved out cause he got his girl pregnant. Then Ian and Mandy left, loud fuckers.”

“Must’ve been annoying though.”

Iggy shrugged, “My sister banging her boyfriend and Mickey and Ian, god!” Iggy shook his head.

Alex stepped closer, “What?”

Iggy smirked, “They used to go at it all the time, day or night. I thought they were gonna make a hole in the wall one night.”

Iggy laughed until he noticed Alex’s face went from curious to serious. “Oh don’t worry about it. I’ve heard you too.” Iggy slapped Alex’s back and walked away.

Alex grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. Why did Iggy say that shit to him? 

Alex knew he was good in bed. Mickey was always into it when they had sex and he knew he had a great body. He worked out regularly and was always told he had a handsome face. Sure Ian was good looking too but he wasn’t as built as Alex. Was Ian better in bed than him? Was his dick bigger?

No, Iggy’s just an idiot who talks out of his ass. 

Mickey drops down on the couch beside him, “Hey, I was calling you”. Alex was so preoccupied by his thoughts he hadn’t heard him.

Mickey looked at Alex concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course I am.” 

Alex turned to Mickey sliding his hand behind Mickey’s head pulling him into a kiss. He wraps his other arm around Mickey’s waist pulling him partially on his lap. Mickey relaxes into Alex’s grip and returns the kiss. The intensity of the kiss increases quickly. Alex’s hand slides down from Mickey’s waist down to his ass squeezing him tightly as he moves his mouth off Mickey’s lips down to his neck. Mickey takes a breath and throws his head back giving Alex complete access.

“Uh…Is Iggy here?” Alex bites Mickey’s neck before he answers him. “Yeah but he’s sleeping, said he was exhausted.”

With that Alex got up and pulled Mickey with him. He abruptly pulls Mickey up against his chest lifting him off the ground. Mickey not expecting it threw his arms around Alex’s neck and wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist. Alex moved his hands down underneath Mickey’s ass securing him closely to his groin letting Mickey feel how excited he was already.

“Fuck the movie.” He starts carrying Mickey to his bedroom. Mickey lets out a laugh, “how about the smoke?”

“Later.” 

When Alex kicks the door closed to Mickey’s bedroom door and literally tosses Mickey on the bed. Mickey lands with a thump letting out a startled sound he might have been embarrassed about if he’d had the chance. Alex lands on him pulling his sweatpants down and starts throwing off his own clothes. 

Mickey starts to pull his shirt over his head. He looks up and Alex is completely naked. He pulls the drawer on the nightstand open pulling out lube and condoms.

Alex pulls Mickey towards him settling himself between Mickey’s legs. He douses himself and Mickey with lube quickly and tears the condom wrapper between his teeth. 

Mickey doesn’t know where the urgency came from all of a sudden but he wasn’t complaining. Alex was usually like this when he didn’t see Mickey for a few days or when he got jealous.

Mickey was glad they’d just had sex that morning because there was no prep. Alex slide into him with one long stroke. Mickey only had a chance to grab at Alex’s arm with one hand and grab the side of the bed with the other before Alex was pounding into him forcefully. 

Mickey’s eyes shut tightly as he bites his lip stifling the whimpers that seep out. Alex shifts around as he thrusts until he hits a particular spot. When Mickey lets out a loud moan Alex settles in that spot hitting it over and over again. He kisses Mickey murmuring words into his mouth. At first Mickey doesn’t understand him until he moves his lips to Mickey’s ear.

“Are you mine?” Alex slows down a bit and Mickey stares into his eyes and moans out, “Whaat?”

“Mine, are you mine?” He says more forcefully as he begins to pick up speed again.

Mickey scrunches his eyes closed and digs his fingers into Alex’s shoulder, “yeah.”

Mickey leans his head into Alex’s shoulder until he shudders beneath him. Alex feels the wetness from Mickey’s release on his stomach and thighs and it spurs him on. He thrusts several more times into Mickey saying “mine, mine, mine” before he lets out an aching moan of release. 

Before Mickey can think about what just happened Alex slides down Mickey’s body and pulls Mickey upwards laying his legs over his shoulders. Mickey throws his head back as his boyfriend begins to lick at his used entrance and strokes him with his hand.

Mickey’s mild tiredness wanes as his body responds quickly to Alex’s attentions. Alex stops and starts to maneuver Mickey around letting Mickey know he wanted him to get on all fours. They go for round two which lasts longer and is as intense as round one. Mickey’s last thought before passing out was how grateful he was he didn’t need to be at work early the next day.

Alex gets up and cleans Mickey and himself off as Mickey lets out a small snore. Alex smirks and pulls out the box of condoms counting them like he usually does before he lies down next to Mickey throwing his leg over him and pulling him against his chest.

The next morning Mickey wakes up to an empty bed. He’s not surprised knowing Alex had to go to work. Mickey takes his time getting up since he isn’t due at the garage until the afternoon. It’s his turn to stay until closing. Mickey puts on boxers and a tee and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. Iggy chugs milk from the carton wiping his hand across his mouth. He stares at Mickey and smiles smugly.

Mickey’s eyebrow raises, “What?”

Iggy jabs his finger at Mickey’s neck. Mickey touches the tender area knowing he must have a hickey there. He huffs under his breath and moves away from his brother towards the fridge.

“Guess you had fun last night, you’re welcome!” Iggy lies on the couch grabbing the remote and propping his feet on the armrest.

“You’re welcome for what. What you do?” Mickey follows Iggy into the living room standing at the foot of the couch, arms crossed.

“I didn’t do nothing! I was talking to your boy yesterday and I mentioned that you and Ian used to fuck like a couple of rabbits.”

“What! Why the fuck would you do that? He’s already insecure about Ian and you say that shit to him. Fuck Iggy!” Mickey looked more uneasy than angry to Iggy. He found that weird.

“Calm the fuck down. It worked out didn’t it. You woke me up with all your moaning and shit.” Mickey’s eyes opened wide before he fixed his face back into a scowl.

“Besides I was just busting his balls like I do to everyone. If he’s gonna hang around here he’s gonna have to learn to handle it. I made him jealous huh. I bet the sex was better too!” 

Iggy laughed looking especially proud of himself.

“It’s already good, great really. He was just more…I don’t know possessive.” 

“Whatcha mean?” 

Mickey shook his head, “Uh, nothing. Just don’t bring up me and Ian together anymore. Alright.”

Iggy huffed under his breath, “So fucking sensitive.”

“Wait till you bring Chrissy around here again. I’m gonna embarrass your ass!”

Iggy threw his head back on the cushion. “Whatever man. I already warned her about our family. She knows what to expect. I set the bar real low!” Iggy laughs as Mickey rolls his eyes and heads back to the kitchen.

A few hours later Mickey leaves for work and gets a call from Ian on the way. He says he’d sent Mickey two texts about a party that Brian the photographer is having. Ian goes on about how there will be lots of food and free booze. 

Mickey tells Ian to send him the date, time and address and he and Alex would be there. After he hangs up he checks his phone. He finds the two texts Ian sent and wonders how he missed them.

When Mickey got home Alex was in his bedroom waiting for him. He’d been doing that more lately. Mickey would come home and Alex would already be there. Mickey walked up to Alex who was lying on his bed and gave him a kiss.

“Hey, Is Iggy around?”

“Nope, haven’t seen him.” Alex kept glancing through the magazine he had propped up on his chest.

“Oh, so how did you get in?”

“I used the extra key from the outside drain pipe.”

Mickey had told Alex so he knew about the key but he’d only told him where it was in case of emergencies. He didn’t think Alex would just use it whenever he felt like it. He must have been using the key all the time because thinking about it now in the last two or so weeks Alex had been at the house before him a lot. Sometimes Iggy was here and sometimes he wasn’t. Mickey had just assumed Iggy was letting him in, not Alex letting himself in. 

It kind of annoyed Mickey but then he thought about how Alex would sometimes bring him food so he didn’t have to cook. There were times Alex would straighten up the clothes in his room (although what the hell happened to that tee that had the elephant on it) and the impromptu neck rubs on those late nights were pretty great too. 

It’s not like Mickey minded having Alex around, most of the time. Mickey decided not to make a big deal out of it. 

Mickey stands beside Alex looking down at him. “So I got a text from Ian about a party at this guy Brian’s apartment. There’s supposed to be lots of food and booze. I said we’d go.” 

Alex stared at Mickey’s face for a moment a small frown forming. “So you just said we’d go before asking me?”

“Well, it’s just a party and you are the fucking social one.”

“It just seems like you two are spending more time together than is necessary. I think he’s still into you.”

“Alex, Brian invited Ian and asked him to invite me. He doesn’t have my number besides Ian told him we weren’t together anymore.”

Alex grabs Mickey’s wrist pulling him on his lap. Mickey pushes his arm playfully, “Fuck off.”

“Just text him and cancel. We can stay in together and find more fun things to do, just the two of us.” Alex presses his fingers into Mickey’s hip.

Mickey sighs, “I already said we’d go besides some of those guys are my friends too. Don’t you want to meet them? Thought I’d introduce my boyfriend to them is all.”

Alex smiles, Mickey’s right he does love a good party. He’s definitely the social one of the two. He wasn’t going to let Ian Gallagher stop him from meeting Mickey’s friends. He wanted them all to know who Mickey’s new man is. Gallagher’s old news and in case any of them got any ideas of their own they’d get to see Mickey was already taken.

“Yeah alright baby but I don’t want you to be alone with him.”

Mickey laughs, “Sure, you don’t have to worry about Ian. He dumped me remember!” Mickey heads to the bathroom and closes the door.

“Yeah, he dumped you.” Alex says to himself. 

Alex mind goes back to his ex-boyfriend, Mark. At the beginning Mark was so into him and the relationship was great but then it changed. Mark said he was too intense whatever the fuck that meant. 

Mark had just broken up with his boyfriend when they’d started seeing each other. A few months later Alex got out of work early and decided to surprise Mark at work. He’d never done that before. When he got there Mark was on his lunch break. It was a pretty day outside and there was a park across the street. 

When Alex went to buy a hotdog and sit in the park he saw him, Mark making out on the bench in broad fucking daylight with his ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend he’d assured Alex he was over. The ex-boyfriend he said was not ready to have a mature relationship. There was a heated argument between the three of them. Mark didn’t apologize or say he made a mistake. He actually stood in front of his ex, defending him. 

Alex was disgusted and humiliated. He cursed at them both and wanted an explanation but Mark wasn’t having that. Mark said it wasn’t working out anyway and he was done.

They always said he didn’t have to worry. It was bullshit before but he would not let that happen again. Mickey was special. He meant more to him than Mark ever did. He was not going to let that happen again. Mickey was his. He just needed to make sure Ian understood that.


	8. Bang Bang, Back Off My Man!

The sounds of music can be heard under the various conversations going on around the room. Ian's been at the party for a half hour or so but hasn't seen Mickey or Alex yet. 

Brian finally sees Ian and comes over to talk. He mentions hearing through the grapevine that Ian had broken up with Mickey. Brian also heard that Ian was seen with that guy Justin who he knew a little from the club. 

"I have to say I was surprised. You and Justin, well I just don't see it."

"He's a really nice guy, smart too but we've decided to just be friends."

Brian's eyes open widely. "Oh, so your single again. That was fast. I'm sure we can find you someone new tonight." Brian waves his hand around the room filled with available men. 

"Yeah, I might take it easy for a while." As Brian rolls his eyes at Ian like that idea is terrible he spots Mickey and Alex walking through the door. 

Brian follows Ian's gaze and smiles. "Well, Well. Mickey has arrived with the new boyfriend in tow. Very nice!" Ian smirks and takes a sip of his water. 

Alex takes Mickey's coat and hands them off to one of Brian's friends. Mickey spots a few guys he knows and heads over to talk. Ian keeps talking to Brian and a few other friends but he keeps track of Mickey's movements. 

He looks over at Mickey and Alex. Alex has his arm around Mickey's waist. He laughs at something one of the guys says. He says something back that makes them all laugh and pulls Mickey closer leaning down to kiss him on the head. 

"Maybe we should go and talk to Mickey since you're not paying attention to me." Brian slaps Ian's arm lightly. He blushes realizing he'd been caught staring. 

Brian grabs Ian by the arm and pulls him over to where Mickey and Alex are. 

"Hello there. It's been a while since I've seen you. So glad you came!" Brian smiles at Mickey and let's go of Ian's arm. "I didn't have your number. Glad you and Ian are still in touch and you brought a friend. I'm Brian, the host. And you are?" 

Alex smiles brightly. "I'm Alex, Mickey's boyfriend." Alex looks away from Brian at Ian. "Hey Ian, good to see you. Thanks for passing along the invite." Alex turns his attention back to Brian. "Your apartment is incredible. I love the photographs."

Brian brightens up with the compliment. "Well thank you. I do really like it here. I took all these photographs. I just got a gallery showing that's actually why I'm having this party."

"Well congratulations. You have a talent. You recognize beautiful things. I do too." Alex gives Mickey a squeeze. Brian lets out an "OHH" while Mickey chugs down his beer and shakes his head. 

Alex glances at Ian with a smirk and Ian holds his stare. Brian notices.

"I agree. You know I always wanted to take pictures of Mickey but I was afraid to ask. I thought he'd say no."

Mickey laughed, "You'd have been right too. Not really my thing."

"Ian too." Brian turns to Ian. "I'd love to photograph you. If you have time in your busy schedule." 

"Maybe. I've been adjusting to working and going to school. It's been a while since I was in a classroom but It's going really good. I've been thinking when I get my diploma I might take some classes at the Junior college or get into a program. I don't know how long I want to keep working at the club."

Mickey smiles, "That's sounds like a good plan. There's lots of jobs you'd be great at." Ian glances down not wanting to show how pleased he was at Mickey's praise. 

Alex sips his beer. "Yeah, you know sometimes you just have to meet someone who inspires you. Like you know you want to be a better guy for them. I mean going back to school and thinking about a career change now. Justin seems to be really good for you. It's like when I met Mickey. I knew he was special." Alex rubbed his hand affectionately on the back of Mickey's neck leaning down to kiss Mickey's cheek.

Ian hadn't expected Alex's little speech. This guy was good. Ian may not be as smart as Lip but he caught all the intended context Alex purposely threw out at him. 

Mickey glanced up at Alex and then away staring at the empty bottle in his hand. The smile on his face looked forced. He looked uncomfortable.

Ian opened his mouth to speak but Mickey spoke first. "I'm gonna hit the head and get another beer." Mickey quickly turned and moved through the crowd towards the bathroom.

Alex watched Mickey wade through the crowd. "And where is Justin anyway?" 

Brian had caught on to what was going on and was soaking it in. He couldn't help it. He loved a little drama now and then. He tilted his head towards Ian already knowing what was coming next.

"We broke up." Alex smile dropped, his eyes hardening slightly. Ian wanted to laugh. Alex's poker face wasn't as good as Alex thought it was, jealous fucker.

"Ah, well that's too bad. He seemed like a such a great guy. I thought you two had so much chemistry."

Brian let out a snort. "Really?"

"We decided we're better as friends. He really is a great guy but you know sometimes you just meet someone and you don't have that spark. It's not something you can force, it's just there."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out. I'm sure you'll find someone else to...spark with." Ian nods, "Yeah, that's never been a problem." Brian nods clearly amused. 

Alex looks past Ian, "I see a friend, I'm going to say hi. Later." Alex pats Brian on the shoulder and walks off.

Brian laughs, "Now that was fun." Parker and Mason come over giving Brian and Ian hugs. "So who's that guy you were talking too. He's hot and tall, I like them tall."

Mason rolls his eyes. "Parker just got dumped and he's trolling for some validation or a piece of ass. Whatever you want to call it."

They laugh except for Parker. "You're a shitty friend, anyway who is he?" Parker turns to Brian and Ian. 

Brian waits for Ian to answer but he doesn't. "That is Mickey's new boyfriend, Alex." 

Parker looks at Ian sympathetically, "Oh, he's hot but not hotter than you sweetie." Mason stirs his drink, "He broke up with Mickey, he doesn't care. Wait, you did break it off right or was I misinformed?"

"Yeah but it's complicated. There were reasons...and we're fine now." Brian put his hand on Ian hoping it would stop Ian from talking. 

"OOOkay. So are you seeing anyone now? You know I love playing matchmaker." Mason laughed when Ian shook his head rolling his eyes. "Fine, you're on your own then!'

Parker checked Alex out again. "Do you think Mickey's attached to him?" 

"Oh my god, now who's the shitty friend! Let's find you someone who isn't taken already." Mason pulls Parker away towards the group of guys dancing together."

"Now that we're alone again I have to ask. What's up with you and Alex? I get that he's the new boyfriend but there is like real tension between you two. He seems like a nice enough guy to me. You can tell he's really into Mickey."

Ian sighs, "I don't think he likes that me and Mickey are friends. I just don't think he's the right guy for Mickey. He's too clingy and it's like he has to be the center of attention. I just don't get a good feeling from the guy."

Brian's expression softens and he steps closer. "Ian, are you concerned about a friend or jealous because you still have feelings for Mickey because it seems like you do."

**********

After waiting on the line for the bathroom Mickey was finally alone. Mickey bends forward hands holding the sides of the sink as he stares into the mirror. What the hell was wrong with him? He and Ian were cool now. They'd put the past shit behind them. Alex's words shouldn't have bothered him like they did. Alex was just pointing out the obvious. Ian was doing better, taking his meds and back in school. Mickey was happy for Ian, proud of him.

But it still hurt.

It hurt that Ian needed someone else to make him want to get better, be better. All the shit that had gone down and Ian finally took his meds after he dumped him. His life got better when he wasn't with Mickey. Guess he just wasn't inspirational enough for Ian.

He's good for Alex though. Alex told him he loved him recently but he could tell Mickey wasn't ready to say it back to him. He said it was okay and he'd wait. That Mickey was worth waiting for. He needed to focus on that and leave all these other thoughts behind. 

Mickey could be Ian's friend. Ian seemed to need that. Maybe that's what he needed from him all along. Maybe Ian figured that out, he sure as hell didn't. 

Things are good right now. Good with Alex and good with Ian but...it still kinda hurt.

Mickey walked out of the bathroom and looked around. He could see Ian and Brian talking alone. He looked around more and saw Alex talking to some guys. He was laughing and chugging back a beer. 

He went to the bar area and asked for three shots. He drank each one, one after another. He took a breath enjoying the sting the alcohol left in his throat and on his tongue. Mickey nodded at the bartender who winked at him before he went to join Alex.

Mickey touched Alex's back and leaned up on his tiptoes whispering in Alex's ear, "Hey handsome." Alex smiled throwing his arm around Mickey pulling him close to his side.

********

Ian kept his distance but had been watching Mickey all night. Alex hadn't left Mickey's side and Ian was hoping to get a chance to talk to Mickey alone. The conversation they had earlier was bothering him. The look Mickey had before he ran off bothered him. 

Ian could see Mickey sitting on a sofa with Alex. He was nestled on Alex's side back leaning slightly against Alex's chest. He didn't look upset anymore but maybe it was the alcohol. Mickey had drunk one drink after another after another. Sure Mickey liked to drink but he usually paced himself. Ian was a little concerned. 

Alex got off the sofa finally leaving Mickey alone. Mickey gets up and walks towards a tall window with a beautiful view overlooking the city. Ian makes sure Alex is out of sight before he heads straight to Mickey.

"Hey" Ian grins at Mickey. Mickey pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and leans against the wall. Ian pulls out a lighter quickly and lights it for him.

Mickey smirks, "Having fun?"

"I am. It's a nice night, good conversation. You look like you've been having a good time. You sure you want to drink that?" Ian points at the glass Mickey's holding. 

Mickey looks down at it and knocks the drink back. "What, you think I've had enough. You been watching me Gallagher?" Mickey's eyes glint as he bites his lip.

Ian can't help remembering all the times Mickey had given him that look in the past. He feels like the room's temperature has gone up a couple degrees. This just feels too familiar. 

"Yeah, I have. I wanted to talk to you more but I don't think your boyfriend really likes me much."

"He's just worried something might happen between you and me. I...I told him not to be. Where's Justin anyway?" 

"Oh, we broke up. I thought Alex would have told you."

A blonde guy passing by carried several drinks. Mickey grounds his cigarette into the empty glass and grabs a drink off the tray replacing it with his old one. The guy smiles back giving Mickey a long glance. Ian clears his throat loudly. The guy's smile fades and he walks away.

Ian was going to say something about the drink but Mickey quickly knocks the drink back. Mickey lays his hand on the wall for support.

"Why? I thought he was inspiring." Mickey waves his hands almost dropping the new glass.

Ian looked at Mickey confused, "Inspiring...those were Alex's words not mine. I didn't start taking my meds or go back to school because of Justin."

Mickey's eyes softened in a way that made Ian want to pull him close to him. "Why did you then?" 

Ian opened his mouth to answer when Alex appeared next to Mickey grabbing the empty glass from his hand and tossed it on a nearby table.

"You've had enough. I told you I don't want you alone with him. We're leaving...now!" Alex held Mickey's arm tightly and takes a step pulling Mickey making him stumble.

Ian steps in front of him . "Woah relax. We were just talking." 

"Yeah, your always just talking to my boyfriend aren't you." Alex glares at Ian and looks down at Ian's hand which has landed on his chest. Ian moves his hand away from Alex but doesn't step back. Brian sees this and moves fast.

"Hey guys. Mickey, let's get you some water before you go okay." Mickey blinks several times at Brian and nods his head. "Uh yeah, I want some water."

Brian smiles at Alex and pulls Mickey lightly out of Alex's grip. "We're going to get some water and meet you by the door." 

Some of the guests had stopped talking and were waiting to see what was going to happen next. "Jessie, Can you get their coats for them please?" Alex describes their coats to Jessie while never taking his eyes off of Ian. 

"Boys, play nice!" Brian guides Mickey away leaving Alex and Ian alone.

"You think I don't know what you're doing. All of a sudden you just pop out of fucking nowhere acting like your Mickey's friend, acting like you care about him. You didn't care about him when you broke up with him only when you got bored of your little twink. Well it's too late. Mickey is with me so back the fuck off and stop trying to push up on what's mine."

"What's yours! First, don't talk about him like he's a piece of property. Nobody own's Mickey. Second, I haven't made any moves on Mickey out of respect for him but I don't really give a fuck if you like me or not. I do care about Mickey even if he's with someone else especially if I think the guy isn't good for him."

Jessie handed over the coats to Alex. "Sorry to interrupt but Brian's waiting at the door for you. He called you a Uber."

Alex takes the coats from Jessie and turned back to Ian. "I'm taking my boyfriend home to bed. Remember what I said and I'm sure you'll run and tell him like the pussy you are."

Jessie lets out a soft laugh and hides his face. Ian glares at him and follows Alex to the door. He just wants to make sure Mickey's okay. Brian's at the door with his arm supporting Mickey. There are a few of Ian and Mickey's friends standing around them. 

Alex puts Mickey's coat on him and asks if he's alright. Mickey mumbles, "Yeah, course." He leads Mickey to the elevator as some of the guys wave, "Bye Mickey, bye Mickey's boyfriend!"

Alex pushed the elevator button repeatedly as Ian and Brian stand by. Mickey turned to Brian, "You throw a good party. I'll come to the next one." 

"You better." Brian and Ian laugh but Alex doesn't.

"Don't you have something else to do. I don't need a damn babysitter." He glared at Ian punching the elevator button harder. "Where is this elevator!"

Brian frowned, "It's an old building. The elevator takes a while but it's a classic. Please be careful with that." He points at the button on the wall.

Alex rolled his eyes. He did not need to be reprimanded like a little boy. "Come on, we're going down the stairs." Alex leads Mickey towards the stairs. 

Mickey suddenly stops, "Uh, too many steps. I wanna wait."

"We don't have time for this. Let's go." Alex pushes him towards the stairs. Mickey almost loses balance but Alex notices and grabs his arm tightly. "Oww dammit."

"Hey, don't do that!"

"Mind your fucking business. I just stopped him from falling!"

"He wouldn't have almost fell if you hadn't pushed him asshole." Another friend puts his hand on Ian's shoulder pulling him back. 

The elevator door opens, "Everything's fine. The elevator's here, have a good night Alex." Brian holds the door as Alex strokes Mickey's cheek. Mickey's eyes are small slits now and he looks like he's about to fall asleep. Alex's voice comes out in a softer tone this time. "Come on baby, let's get you home. I'll take care of you."

Ian and Brian watch the elevator door close. Brian uncrosses his arms and they walk back to the party.

"Too bad. He's really good-looking but that man has issues. He might not be the perfect guy for Mickey after all." Brian pats Ian on the shoulder. 

"Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so."


	9. 3 Sides To A Story

Mickey woke up to the ringing of his alarm. His eyelids felt heavy and he could feel a thrumming pulse running through his skull. He licked his lips trying to wet them. 

"Morning" Alex sits on the side of the bed placing a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand. Mickey opens his eyes as he feels Alex rubbing his forehead softly. He lets out a long sigh. It feels nice.

"You look a little green. How you feeling right now?" 

"Ah, like someone took a shit in my mouth but I've been hung over before. I'll live." 

Alex smiled, "Want this?" He pointed at the glass of water and pills. Mickey nodded so Alex passed them to him. Alex took the glass back from Mickey.

"I didn't mean to drink that much last night. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh, I do kind of. Most of the night but the ends....sort of blurry."

Alex moves closer, "I was upset last night and I want to apologize. I overreacted when I realized how drunk you were. You were talking to Ian alone and I didn't like how he was acting with you. I just...we had some words." 

Alex rubbed his hands together nervously. "He doesn't like me and to be honest I don't really like him either but that's between him and me. I get that you two are friends. We don't have to like each other as long as he understands that's just what he is, a friend."

"Okay, so is there going to be a problem the next time you see each other?"

"No, not from me. I can't speak for him though. Apparently he doesn't think I'm good for you."

Mickey's face frowned in surprise, "He said that."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. Something happened though. When we were leaving you were really wasted so I wanted to get you home. You lost your balance near the stairs. I grabbed you so you wouldn't fall and Ian flipped out. I just didn't want you to fall but I did grab you hard. I checked and you have a bruise on your arm. I feel so bad about it but babe I couldn't let you fall down the stairs."

Mickey pulled up his sleeve and found a purple bruise on his forearm. "Well you didn't do it on purpose. I've had a lot fucking worse."

Alex smoothed his hand over the spot before leaning down to kiss it. "I never want to hurt you intentionally. Just promise me you won't drink that hard unless your with me or your brother."

Mickey nodded slouching his body underneath the blanket. "Sure, I'm supposed to go to work for a few hours."

"I thought you had the day off."

"I did, I do but I told Tim I would go in to work on his truck with him."

"Mickey, that's his personal shit. You can't go in like this. I'll tell him your sick."

Mickey was already turning on his side shoving his face into the pillow. "Yeah, thanks."

"I'll run to the store. Be right back." Alex walks out of the bedroom so Mickey can rest. 

Alex calls Tim for Mickey and then runs out to the closest store. He was glad to get some air. He didn't show it but he was still pissed about the night before. Not at Mickey really although he wondered why Mickey went overboard with the drinks. 

But that Gallagher kid. He had some set of balls telling him he wasn't good for Mickey. How does a high school drop out who shakes his ass for a living think he's better than him. What a fucking joke! 

Last night after Alex got Mickey home he had some time to calm down and think. It would have been a mistake to come at Mickey the wrong way. It wasn't Mickey's fault his ex boyfriend realized what he threw away. Hopefully Gallagher got the message and backed off. 

Mickey laid in bed trying to clear his head. He felt bad, he felt guilty. If he hadn't have taken that conversation so personal none of this would have happened. If he hadn't gotten so wasted there never would have been an arguement between Alex and Ian. He's not naive. He knew they didn't really like each other. Of course he could tell but if they were gonna ignore it then so was he. It was working or he thought it was anyway. 

Here Alex was taking care of him after he probably embarrassed him at the party. The worst part is knowing the reason he'd drank so much was him stiring over his past with Ian, over his own injured pride.

This was fixable though. He could make this work but he'd figure that out later. The aspirin seemed to finally be kicking in. His body felt limp nestled under his comforter and his eyes closed tightly as all thoughts ceased to exist.

**********

Ian had been thinking about Mickey since he woke up. He texted Mickey earlier to find out if he was okay but he'd gotten no answer back. Mickey was probably at home sleeping it off but he couldn't get what happened at the party out of his head. 

Ian knew that he probably wouldn't like whoever Mickey was with but that didn't mean he was wrong about Alex. He didn't trust him.

Relationships aren't perfect. He knew that. His relationship with Mickey had lots of ups and downs. They were so young when they started and their heads were in different places back then. Mickey was closeted and terrified of his father. He was closed off emotionally from himself and most people.

Ian was starved for love and attention. He sometimes felt lost and forgotten in his family. It was like all their personalities were so loud, defining and his just faded in the background. 

They needed each other, they wanted each other, they pushed each other away. When it seemed like they actually had a chance at being happy things fell apart. 

The last time he had pushed Mickey away but they always seemed to come back into each other's lives. That was not coincidence.

It was 1:20pm when Ian's phone rang, "Hello."

"Uh, hey. It's me." Mickey cleared his throat. "I just saw your text. I was asleep."

"I figured as much. You alright?"

Mickey chuckled, "Yeah man, I'm good. Just drank more than I planned to."

"Yeah, you sure did. Some thing's happened last night."

"Alex mentioned it. He said you two had words but he didn't tell me much else."

"Is he there? I wanted to come by and talk to you alone." 

"He's in the shower. You can come by around 3pm." Mickey hung up.

Ian wanted Mickey to know about last night but he had to be careful. He doesn't want to sound like some jealous ex-boyfriend. He doesn't want to push too hard.

********

Iggy answers the door when Ian knocks. He lets Ian in before grabbing his jacket and runs out the door. Mickey's in the kitchen nursing a mug of hot chocolate. He smiles up at Ian pointing his chin towards the unoccupied chair. Ian hangs his jacket on the back of the chair and joins Mickey at the table.

"Soooo...." Ian folds his hands together clasping them tightly. 

"Alright, what the fuck did I do?"

"You, you didn't do anything. You just...why did you get so wasted last night?"

"No reason. It's no big deal." Mickey waved his hand dismissively sipping his hot chocolate. Ian noticed how Mickey had looked away from him. He couldn't help feeling like he was missing something but he let it go not pushing the subject further.

"So if I didn't do anything stupid what the hell where you and Alex bitching about?" 

"We were talking alone and Alex got pissed off. He said you were leaving and pulled you. I told him to take it easy. Shit got heated quick. Brian called you an Uber and we were waiting for the elevator but Alex couldnt wait. He pushed you near the stairs and you almost fell. Before you left he told me stay the fuck away from you."

Mickey's eyebrows rose in confusion,"What? That doesn't make sense. Alex took care of me this morning. He wasn't mad at me and he said he understands that we're friends. He told me about the bruise. He told me he stopped me from falling down the stairs."

Ian's face tenses up. "What bruise?" Ian pulls Mickey's sleeve up before Mickey could stop him. He stared at the purple bruise edged around in red speckles.

Mickey pulled away and smoothed his sleeve down. "Mickey, that shit is unacceptable."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Come on, he grabbed me so I wouldn't break my neck. Not like he punched me in the face or anything. We've scraped before."

"We shouldn't have. I'm not saying he did it on purpose but he was acting crazy jealous. He was pissed you were drunk."

"Well he didn't act like it this morning. I don't really remember what happened but it couldn't have been that bad. I think your exaggerating."

"Exaggerating, you don't even remember. He was acting way too possessive and he manhandled you!" Ian hadn't meant to raise his voice. It just happened.

Mickey huffed to himself. "Let's just let this die down. Your being kind of emotional. I know you don't like him but you don't have to. I know you get bored of guys fast but I like being in a relationship. I'm trying to make this one work."

Ian crossed his arms slightly offended. "Just because me and Justin broke up doesn't mean I get bored of guys fast. Is that you talking or Alex?"

Mickey paused and Ian could see in his eyes he had hit the nail on the head. "Alex said that right?"

"Yeah, he did but it don't make it a lie." Mickey thought about how Ian had cheated on him in the past. 

"Don't you see what he's doing? Of course he'd say something like that to you."

Mickey's expression changed. Ian could see he was conflicted. "At least he's into me. He looks for me, checks up on me. He wants to be around me. It feels good to be wanted." At the end of their relationship he felt like Ian didn't want him around at all.

Guilt hit Ian hard. Did Mickey feel like these were the things Ian didn't do for him when they were together? "Mick, I always wanted you around."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "It didn't feel that way and if that was really true you wouldn't have cut me off the way you did."

"It wasn't you." Mickey's face contorted as if he'd just heard the lamest excuse.

"Wait, hear me out. It was like my brain cut the connection to my heart. I felt numb, I barely cared about anything. But I care Mickey. I care about you whether we're more than friends or just friends. I care. I'm not trying to mess up anything for you but I can't pretend I think this guy is good for you when I don't."

Mickey stared down at the table. He rubbed his hand threw his hair before he got up and turned away. He went to the sink to dump his mug and turned back. 

"Ian, I need some time to think about this. I just...let's talk later."

"Are you okay?" Ian stepped forward as Mickey quickly slid to the side. "Yeah, I'm cool. We'll talk later." Mickey didn't wait for Ian to answer but waved closing his bedroom door behind him.

Ian stood in the hall for a moment. Mickey had pretty much run away from him. Ian didn't want to hurt him. He just wanted to look out for him in a way he'd failed to do before. 

He left and walked home. When he got there V and Fiona were talking in the kitchen. 

V noticed Ian wasn't happy, "Hey baby, everything okay?" Ian just shrugged taking off his jacket and sat down.

"I just talked to Mickey. He was at that party I went to last night with his boyfriend. His boyfriend got in my face and then Mickey drank too much and he got in his face. I don't want to be a dick but his boyfriend's an asshole."

V glanced at Fiona. "Are you sure that's all it is or are you being a little territorial? The guy has a steady job, he's good looking and he seems to treat Mickey nice when they're at the bar."

"He practically dragged Mickey out of the party. He pushed him near the stairs and Mickey almost fell just because he couldn't wait for the elevator. He told me to stay the fuck away from Mickey and then he tells him something completely different."

"Well time will tell. All I know is as long as Mickey wants him around, he'll be around. You gave him your opinion now it's up to him. Just be there okay."

Ian smiled at V and squeezed Fiona's shoulder as he headed upstairs.

********

Mickey hadn't been proud of his quick escape from Ian but it couldn't be helped. He felt confused and overemotional which he fucking hated. Moments like this he actually missed the old days when he just didn't give a fuck but most of the time he knew better. It was harder to deal with his feelings but it was worth it. He was a better person now, he felt more alive. 

Hearing Ian say he cared for him and look at him with such concern was just too much. When he felt his eyes tearing up he'd run to the sink. He didn't want to look weak. 

Mickey wasn't sure who to believe. Maybe they both had skewed views of how the night had went. Mickey pulled his sleeve up and rubbed his thumb across the bruise on his forearm. Ian had admitted that Alex grabbed him to stop him from falling down the steps but he also said Alex had pushed him in the first place. Could that be true or was it just the way Ian wanted to see it? Alex had said he was really drunk and that was true but was there more to it? 

His memory was so fuzzy. He couldn't trust himself to remember the truth. He did remember Alex grabbing a drink out of his hand and him getting annoyed. He shouldn't had drunk so much. That was on him. 

There were things Alex did that he didn't like but they were little things. He wasn't like Terry. He spent time with Mickey. He took him out and made him laugh. Alex said he loved him. Not even Ian had told him that in all the time they'd been together. He wasn't breaking up with Alex so he could just end up alone again and Ian could move on to his next conquest. 

Ian obviously cared though. Their friendship was important to Mickey. He would fix things with both of them. 

He deserved to be happy, didn't he?


	10. Simple Things

Ian was keeping up with his therapy and still working at the club but only part time. He was looking for work somewhere else. He'd just had an interview at a new gym that was opening soon and was waiting to hear from them. 

He was also in a good place with Mickey right now. Ian had really listened to what Fiona said to him that day. 

He had his opinions about Alex but it was Mickey's life. If he wanted to keep working on his relationship with Alex then that was his right. Ian was the one to break off what Mickey and him had in the first place. He may not like it but he wanted to be a better man about the situation.

So he called Mickey. 

He told Mickey he wouldn't risk losing their friendship under any circumstance. He told him he'd be supportive no matter what. Ian understood there might be boundaries but he'd be there for him in any way possible.

Mickey was touched. He felt some pressure lift away because the possibility of having to choose between Alex and Ian had become too real. 

After Ian hung up that day he'd stared at the ripped army poster on his wall for quite a while. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not punking out. I'm doing right by him this time."

Ian reached under his bed pulling an old box out. He put aside an old knife he could still use and a compass he planned to give Liam but placed the rest of his old ROTC mementos back into the box for dumping. He went into his closet tossing old brochures and clothes into the box as well. When he was done the box was full and he had a small pile sitting beside it. 

Lastly, Ian tore down the remains of the soldier hanging over his bed and threw it all away. It felt cleansing. It made his room seem bigger, more open. Sometimes you need to discard some of the old to make room for the new. 

Three weeks had passed since then. 

Ian shuffled his books into his backpack and tossed it near the foot of the bed. He was studying to take his High School Equivalency exam in a few days. The program he's in now is connected with the Junior College. The night school teacher/counselor said she was sure he'd pass and gave him a booklet full of programs at the College he might be interested in. There was one program to be a physical therapist that peeked his interests.

His friendship with Mickey was still intact just like Mickey said it would be. He didn't get to see Mickey every day but they texted a lot. They'd talk on the phone when Alex wasn't around and even hang out but not alone. It was always in a group or a crowd and that was okay. 

It felt comfortable...accepting. Ian realized their relationship had been accepting all along he just hadn't known it. He could appreciate that now. 

He still felt excited when he heard Mickey's voice. He still felt tingles in his body when Mickey gave him a certain look, bit down on his bottom lip when they spoke or even when they unconsciously touched. And that was okay too.

Life could be a lot worse. Ian didn't have everything he wanted yet. But compared to where he was months ago he was getting there.

**********

Mickey took of his jacket and headed to his bedroom with Alex behind him. They'd been at the Alibi shooting pool and drinking with some of he and Iggy's friends. Alex wanted to leave so they did. His friends were getting drunker and drunker. The drunker they got the more Alex stuck to Mickey's side. 

Mickey wasn't stupid. He knew Alex was less drunk then he was acting at the bar. He just didn't want any of the guys touching Mickey so the more they drank the closer he held him. 

It pissed him off. He's known these guys for years and he didn't need protection from them. He wasn't some drunk chick on prom night who couldn't handle her own shit if a dude tried something. 

Since the party Mickey had tried to be a good boyfriend and a good friend but it was hard. Sometimes it was frustrating. Ian didn't ask about Alex or say anything bad about him. He only gave his opinions when Mickey brought Alex up.

And Ian was careful. Mickey still knew Ian well enough to see he held back. He thought about what he was saying first. He was still being honest but he was careful. Mickey appreciated that actually. 

Alex wasn't as careful. He'd made comments about Ian laughing them off like he was joking. 

They were getting along most of the time but there were things Mickey was noticing now. He wasn't sure if they were new habits or if he just hadn't noticed them before. Either way he knew he'd couldn't avoid it. If this was going to work they would have to talk.

Alex stood behind Mickey throwing his arm around Mickey's neck pulling him against his chest. He leans down to kiss Mickey's neck then let's go and flops on the bed.

"You seem more sober now."

Alex smiles and sits up so he could knock off his shoes. "Yeah just needed some fresh air. Come here." He leans forward pulling Mickey closer with the loops of his jeans and unbuckles his jeans.

Mickey smiles down but covers Alex's hands with his own. "I wanna talk about something first. You don't need to feel...uncomfortable about me and other guys. I can take care of myself."

Alex blinked, "I wasn't uncomfortable. I just don't like guys touching you. I was taking care of you alright." 

"I grew up with those guys. I don't need to be taken care of. I just need you to have my back."

Alex pulled his hands out of Mickey's and rung his hands together. "What exactly are you trying to say here? You want me to pretend I don't know when someone's into you like your little friend Ian. I see something I don't like I'm not gonna hide it."

Mickey could feel himself getting angry. The little things that had been bothering him lately weren't feeling so little anymore.

"I never asked you to hide anything but you need to relax. You act like you don't trust me! You act like I can't make my own decisions. Like when we went to dinner. I get it was business and you wanted to impress your clients but ordering my food for me without asking what I wanted. I fucking hate fish!"

Alex started laughing, "Come on Mickey, you're being dramatic. It was just a dinner."

"It's not just the dinner. You've been making lots of decisions lately without asking me. The key, you just kept the extra key to the house. You didn't even wait for me to offer it to you first!"

Alex face got serious. Mickey could see it in his eyes. Alex was pissed and there was a part of Mickey that was almost relishing it. 

Alex pushed himself up from the bed standing in front of Mickey looking down at him. "If I waited for you to offer me the key I wouldn't have it now. We both know you don't make the best decisions. Juvie, getting shot...twice, Ian. Other guys would run the other way after hearing about that shit, even he ran. I didn't!"

Mickey sucked in a breath but didn't move. Alex lowered his hand down grabbing Mickey's waist again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Take your clothes off so we can go to bed."

Alex smiled down at Mickey thinking he'd finally get his way but Mickey stepped out of his reach buckling his jeans closed. 

"I'm not tired. I'm gonna go back out for a while. I think I need some air." 

"Really?" Alex pulled his jeans off dropping them on the ground.

"Yeah, really." Mickey's eyebrows rose waiting for further challenge.

Alex stared back at Mickey before pulling down the covers and getting in. He left the cover on Mickey's side of the bed down waiting for Mickey to join him.

"I won't be too late." Mickey walked out of the room leaving Alex in the bed, alone.

**********

Mickey's sitting in the Alibi again but this time he's in a booth and he's sitting across from Ian. It wasn't planned but after his argument with Alex he really needed to vent. He went back to the Alibi wondering if he should call Ian but when he went in, there he was.

It should feel awkward cause their Ex's. It doesn't though. Ian was the only person he wanted to talk to right now. 

So he let it out. He told Ian about the last few weeks and how he'd been trying to be a better boyfriend. He overlooked the fact that Alex laid his clothes out everyday before he got a chance to pick anything out. One day Iggy found a small garbage bag with some of Mickey's clothes mixed with the trash. 

It didn't bother him when Alex went out for groceries and seemed to forget Mickey's favorite snacks. But when Alex explained to him how unhealthy they were and they disappeared from the kitchen cabinets it pissed him off. Alex said he was looking out for Mickey's health. Who else had cared enough to do it before? 

So Mickey rolled with it. 

There were other things but with those annoying things came great things too. Alex made him laugh and he was fun most of the time. The way he looked at Mickey made him feel needed, made him feel desired. He didn't feel replaceable like he'd felt in the past. That feeling alone made him feel like he was being petty and immature.

"Maybe he's right. I probably would have made him wait forever for a key. I do make fucked up decisions. I'm just not..."

Mickey stops talking. "You're just not what Mick?" 

Mickey smirks and shakes his head. "Nothing, man...I'm not just being a little bitch right?"

Ian reaches over to grab Mickey's hand but stops himself. He grabs a discarded napkin that's on the table and starts to rip it into smaller pieces instead. 

"Listen, we all make fucked up decisions but when you and Alex met you had it together. You cut out the illegal shit and went legit right. That was all you, not him. All your decisions are not fucked up. I get that you care about him but if you don't like something you gotta let him know. If he cares about you like he says then he'd want to know. You can't feel bad for being honest."

Mickey nodded his head. "Thanks for listening. If it ever gets too weird for you just tell me to shut the fuck up." Mickey looks up at Ian who's grin grows wider. 

"I'm sure I'll tell you to shut the fuck up at some point." Mickey eyebrows raise up and Ian loses it laughing loudly. Mickey laughs too, "Smartass!"

Ian's phone begins to ring. Ian wipes his eyes and answers, "Hey Debs!"

Ian's smiles drops instantly. Mickey notices and stops laughing. "What's wrong?..........Okay...........Okay..........Where are you?........I'll pick you up, don't go anywhere. Bye." 

"I gotta go get Debbie." Ian gets up grabbing his jacket from behind the chair. Ian watches Mickey get up too.

"I'll text you later."

Mickey huffs, "No you won't cause I'm going with you."


	11. Hits and Misses

Ian and Mickey walked past Martino's meats before turning left towards the train yards. Everyone who lived in the neighborhood knew where the train yards were. The large depot held trucks and buses but was mostly known for the trains parked inside. 

By the evening the main gate was precariously locked with a padlock and thick chain. It was easy to sneak in at night and that's what kids did. 

Most South side kids hung out at the train yard at sometimes inviting North side kids who like to come down and slum it. It was dark, quiet and a place to be without adults watching. 

Ian and Mickey walk along the gate looking for the loosened gate the kids used to sneak in. Mickey snuck in quickly and Ian stumbled a bit after almost getting stuck.

"Long ass giraffe legs get in the way." Mickey laughed as his eyes slide up and down Ian's tall frame.

"Fuck you. I got in didn't I!" Ian couldn't help but grin. Mickey's laugh always had that effect on him even if the laugh was at his expense.

They started walking away from the gate farther into the yard passing the smaller vehicles. Ian could vividly remember the few times him and Mickey had snuck into the train yard together. 

One time they bypassed the group of kids partying and ventured into a more secluded area where some old rusted trains were parked. It was after Mickey and Ian had first kissed. That kiss had opened something up for them. Mickey was more relaxed to Ian's touch, more compliant. They had wandered into a train car and hung out. They smoked, they talked, they kissed and of course they had sex. They had fallen asleep and Ian woke up in the early morning before the sun rose. Mickey had fallen asleep his back resting against Ian's chest. Ian's legs spread apart surrounding Mickey's body. They woke up and walked home separating as they reached their streets so they could sneak into their houses.

Ian hadn't thought about that night for a long time. He looked over at Mickey who was lost in his thoughts. A small smirk crossed his lips and his head turned down, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Are you thinking of that night, the one we spent here?" Mickey stopped walking and stood in front of Ian. 

"Yeah, I was. It was..." Mickey pressed his lips together and just smiled. Ian looked down into Mickey's eyes. He knew that it was the memory that had made Mickey feel unexpectedly emotional and that Mickey wanted it to go unnoticed. 

But Ian felt it too. Just standing in the dark looking into Mickey's eyes that close made everything in Ian's body vibrate. He lifted his hand resting it against Mickey's neck and he couldn't help smoothing his thumb across the soft skin. 

Mickey's lips twitched and he let out a soft breath. He felt goose bumps across his arms and shivered slightly. Ian stopped moving his thumb and his smile faded away. His fingers dug into Mickey's neck slightly now not splayed lightly anymore but gripping. Mickey wanted to say something but his mind went completely blank.

"Ian!” 

Ian heard his name being called but didn’t respond until Mickey moved away. Ian's hand dropped to his side as he heard his name again.

Debbie was walking towards them. She was dressed in a short black skirt and tank top covered by a light jacket. Mickey stood beside him with his hands folded together tightly. A small smile aimed at Debbie and Ian wondered what was going through Mickey's mind right now. They had a moment. Not just Ian, he had felt it and he knew Mickey felt it too. Did Mickey still have feelings for him, real feelings? or was it just one of those moments that happens sometimes when you get lost in the past. No, it was more than that. 

"Mickey, what are you doing here?" Debbie smiled slightly but her eyes were red and glassy.

"I was at the Alibi with your brother when you called. Figured I'd tag along so he wouldn't get lost or beat up on the way."

Debbie nodded and zipped up her jacket. "Let's get out of here, okay."

"Sure Debs. Are you okay though?" They started walking down the path.

Debbie sighed. "I'm okay. I've been hanging out with this boy Lucas. He's the next grade up and his friends said he really wanted me to come tonight. Everything was cool but then he's all "Let's go find a place to...uh fuck."

"I thought he was kidding at first but he was serious. Anyway I was like we’re not even official or anything. He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he asks my friend Rachel if she's down and she gets up and goes with him. When they were walking away I hear that bitch say "forget her, she's a redhead anyway."

Ian shook his head sympathetically. "You forget them. He sounds like a piece of shit. He's gonna use that girl and toss her when he's done."

Mickey pulls out a cigarette to warm up. "She better hope he doesn't give her crabs unless she's already got it. Then I guess she wouldn't give a fuck." Ian and Debbie laugh.

"Yeah, she is pretty slutty." Debbie slides her arm through Ian's. "I don't really care about that guy anyway. He's cute but we don't have that much in common. What pissed me off was how everyone heard what she said and laughed, even Ellie."

"I'm sure someone's getting shitfaced and doing something stupid they'll be talking about tomorrow."

As they walk in the direction of the gates they pass a small group of teens. Two of them said Hi to Debbie. One of the boys smiled at her telling her how good she looks. Debbie smiled and Ian raised his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"Oh shit, are you Mickey Milkovich?" One of the boys asked and the group stopped.

"Yeah, Why you asking?" Mickey dropped his cigarette crushing it under his boot.

"We've heard a bunch of stories about you. Is it true you pissed on third base during a ballgame?"

Mickey smirked, "Yeah, I got kicked off the field and the team that day."

The teens all laughed and one of the girls spoke up. "Is it true you went to Juvie and got shot?"

Mickey rubbed his hand on the back of his head. He wasn't necessarily proud of his past but he wasn't ashamed either. "Yeah, twice."

"Going to Juvie or getting shot?"

"Both, but I never tried to steal a helicopter like this guy." Mickey pointed his thumb at Ian who pushed Mickey's shoulder.

The teens screamed and laughed. "You're fucking badass!" They looked at Debbie with admiration before walking off. 

Mickey held the loose gate open while Debbie and Ian slide through before he followed. They walked to the train station as Ian kept glancing at Mickey.

"What, Gallagher!" Mickey wondered if Ian was thinking about the talk they had at the train yard before Debbie showed up. Ian wouldn't bring that up now with Debbie here would he?

Ian smiled and batted his eyelashes, "Mickey you’re sooo badasss!"

Debbie laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes rushing ahead through the turnstile.

**********

Alex paced back and forth in Mickey's room, their room really. He'd been spending every night in this bed the past few weeks. 

He was half dressed ready to go after Mickey but decided to wait for Mickey to come home. He still couldn't believe Mickey chose to leave instead of crawl into bed with him. Why was he being such a little shit tonight! 

Ian fucking Gallagher! God, he's probably been talking into Mickey's ear. Telling him how Alex isn't right for him. As if his cheating, slutty ass is better than him. He couldn't understand why Mickey would want to waste his time being friends with Ian. Was it nostalgia, some sense of loyalty or was it something else? 

Mickey was a special person. He knew it when he first saw him. Mickey had looked up at him with those soft, blue eyes and spoke in that sexy gruff voice. Alex was hooked, he wanted to know him. He wanted him to be his and now he was. He loved the way Mickey laughed at his jokes. He loved how comfortable he was just hanging out with him. The feel of his skin, his smell, the way he felt in his arms. But he was stubborn...

Mickey could be so fucking stubborn. He was so used to having to take care of himself he didn't know when to let go. He just needed to let Alex take charge. Show him what a real successful relationship was like. He needed to let go of the past, of the people in his life who brought him down. Like Ian.

He'd been patient about this whole friendship with an ex thing. He'd been patient about the relationship itself because last time he was told he'd pushed too hard too fast. 

But it wasn't working and honestly it's not who he really is. He's a confident man who knows what he wants and there's nothing wrong with that! He needed to put his foot down now because walking out on him to go hang at the fucking Alibi. That shit was not going to fly!

"Fuck it!" Alex finished getting dressed grabbing his wallet and keys before heading out the door. He was going to the Alibi to get his boyfriend.


	12. Somewhere, Tonight

Alex walks into the Alibi. The crowd had died down since he left earlier. There are some regulars left but he doesn't see Mickey among them. He checks the restroom but Mickey isn't there either.

He sits on a stool at the bar next to a drunk guy who's rambling on about his ungrateful kids and ex-wife. 

"Hey Kev." 

Kev looks across the bar at Alex who waved him over. 

Shit, he didn't want to get into the middle of anything. Alex and Mickey had left together but then Mickey came back alone. Mickey had sat at a table with Ian. Kev had overheard bits and pieces of their conversation. Most had been about Alex and not all of it was good. Seems like there might be trouble in paradise. 

V said he seemed like the perfect guy for Mickey but Kev had some doubts. He'd watched Alex punch a guy in the face for touching Mickey the wrong way. Not that Kev hadn't or wouldn't do the same thing over V but the guy was an old friend of Mickey's. He was pretty sure Alex knew that already. He was clingy, always having his hand somewhere on Mickey which wasn't a big deal except at times Mickey didn't look like he appreciated it. The thing that stuck in his head were a couple of times they hadn't known Kev was standing close. He'd overheard Alex telling Mickey, "Don't let him touch you. Don't drink anymore. You're encouraging that shit. Do you like the attention?" Kev didn't really have a strong opinion either way. Relationships in South Side came all types.

"What can I get you?" 

"I'm looking for Mickey. He said he was coming back here. You seen him?"

Kev nodded as the drunk spoke.

"Oh I saw Mickey. He was sitting over there talking to my son." Frank smiled at Alex pushing his empty beer glass forward.

"Drink for my friend." Alex pushes the glass towards Kev. "So."

Alex coaxed Frank to continue. Frank took a nice gulp first. "Mickey was with Ian. They were talking for while and then I saw them leave together. Wouldn't be surprised if they're shacked up right now. My son has no impulse control and Mickey seems to have a soft spot for him. It's hard to say no to a Gallagher man."

Frank leers at a woman sitting at the bar who gives him the finger. He shrugs and polishes off the rest of the beer.

"Do you know where they went?" Frank pushes his empty glass forward. The smile drops off Alex face. He covers the top of the glass with his hand before Kev refills. Frank looks up confused until he sees two very angry eyes burning into him.

Frank looks to Kev who grabs a rag and starts wiping the counter. Alex leans into Frank, "Where would your son have gone?"

"Uh, Ian probably took him home to our house. I doubt he has hotel money and I heard Mickey's got himself an old man now so they won't go to his place. You know how it is, sometimes you gotta dip in the ex-ink for old times sake." Frank laughs at his own comments.

Kev stops wiping the counter. Alex looks like he wants to hurt somebody. Kev yells out, "Last call for alcohol. I'm closing up early."

Alex taps the bar pointing at the bottle of Jack. Kev gives him a shot. He taps it twice more and does two more shots one after the other. He tosses some cash on the bar before leaving.

"You're a fucking idiot Frank."

"What I do now?" 

"The guy you just talked to, that was Mickey's old man." Kev made quotations with his fingers. 

Frank started laughing loudly, "That's the kids problem, not mine."

Kev grabbed the empty glass from the counter and pointed at the door.

He huffed under his breath "Fucking idiot."

**********  
Debbie, Ian and Mickey walked down the street towards the Gallagher house. Debbie had taken over the conversation asking Mickey about what he'd been up to the past months. Mickey had warmed up to Debbie when he and Ian were dating so he didn't mind answering her questions. Ian walked between them listening to the back and forth. 

He listened to the boy he'd met years ago who would barely bath let alone talk be so carefree and open with his little sister. Time really does change people.

When they reached the front yard Debbie quickly turned giving Mickey a hug. He laughed surprised by her sudden affection patting her back lightly.

Debbie let go and ran to the door. She turns back and yelled out, "I'm glad your back. I missed seeing you." She looks from him to Ian for a moment before heading inside.

Ian looks at Mickey and smiles at him. 

"Ian, I know you want to say something. I can still tell ya know." Mickey smirks but nervously bites his lip. 

"So...at the yard. We had a moment right. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"Uh, yeah. We did, you're not... wrong. What do you think it was?" 

Ian knew exactly what it was. He knew he wanted to kiss Mickey and it seemed like Mickey might have wanted the same thing.

"I wanted to kiss you and it wasn't because of old memories or some shit like that. If I would have kissed you, would you have kissed me back?"

Mickey rubbed his thumb across his lip. "I'm not sure. I have a boyfriend and even if I bitched about him most of the night I don't want to be a cheater. Ian, I need to sort out my shit. Can we talk about this later?"

Ian stared at Mickey thoughtfully, "Of course, when your ready."

Ian laid his hand on Mickey's shoulder but squeezed hard when he got startled. They both jumped when a loud screech broke through the night's silence. It was obviously a car but the headlights must have been off. They turned to look but it was too dark and the car was too fast.  
"Well that's my cue to get outta here."

Ian frowned, "Call me if you need me, okay."

Mickey smiled, "I'll be fine. Night."

Ian watched Mickey walk away until he turned the corner out of sight. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. His phone started ringing and Ian answered it quickly not wanting to disturb his siblings upstairs. 

"I told you to back off and you didn't listen. Tonight is the last time you spend with my boyfriend. If you give a shit about Mickey you'll let him be happy with me. You had your chance already. Find someone else, should be easy for you. There's no way you love him like I do."

Ian sat on the couch holding the phone against his ear listening to the soft click and then dead air. He hung up.

Ian called waiting for Mickey to pick up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just got a call from Alex. He sounds pissed and kinda drunk."

Ian could hear Mickey sigh on the line. "Shit. What he say?"

"That I should back off, find someone else and that tonight is the last time we hang out. I just wanted to warn you before you get home."

"I was hoping he'd be asleep and I could deal with this tomorrow. Thanks."

"Mick, can you just text me. Just let me know your good."

Mickey laughed, "Aww, you're worried about me. Sure, later."

Mickey hung up. When he reached his house he saw Alex's car out front. He suddenly felt all his energy drain from him. He knew the conversation they had earlier was not over and he was sure it was gonna be worse now. He'd walked out leaving Alex alone and ended up hanging out with Ian. It wasn't intentional but he didn't regret it either. Talking to Ian, airing out his thoughts about the last few weeks made him realize there were real problems between him and Alex. 

Mickey had to ask himself. Was this relationship going to work? 

And honestly...did he really want it to?


	13. Re-Arrange Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song Re-Arrange Again by Erin McCarley.

Alex had driven passed the Gallagher house before. After he'd had that first meeting with Ian he'd gotten the address. He drove there now parking close enough to see the front yard but far enough to stay unnoticed. The dark night helped camouflage his car. 

He watched as Ian, Mickey and a red-headed girl stop and talk in front of Gallagher's house. The girl hugs Mickey and runs inside. Mickey and Ian talk alone. He wishes he could hear what they're saying but he's too far. Then he see's Ian step closer and put his hand on Mickey's shoulder. 

He steps hard on the gas and swerves quickly out of the parking spot. The wheels letting out a sharp noise as he drove out of sight. 

Alex went back to the house. He calmed down enough to get his thoughts straight on what he'd seen. He didn't think Mickey cheated on him. They didn't look like two guys who'd just had sex plus they had that little chaperone with them. None the less the talk they were having looked too intimate for his taste. They were Ex's for a reason. Friendship between the two was unnecessary. Mickey had Alex and Alex was all Mickey needed.

Better to nip this shit in the bud now before something did happen. It was so obvious that's what Ian was lurking around waiting for.

Alex calls Ian. He can't remember exactly what he said but from Ian's stunned silence he thinks he got his point across. 

Now he'd just wait for Mickey to come home. He had to make Mickey see that for their relationship to grow into a solid union Mickey needed to cut out the poisonous influences in his life starting with Ian Gallagher.

 

**********

 

Mickey walks into the house. Alex is sitting on the couch watching TV. He turns it off when he sees Mickey come in. 

Mickey hangs up his jacket and walks towards Alex inwardly wishing he could fast forward through this moment to an hour from now and be nestled comfortably in bed already.

"Hey" Mickey leans against the single chair facing Alex. He's seen that look that Alex has before. Alex is pissed but trying to be composed, in control. It's the look Alex has gotten when he's laid into Mickey with a bunch of logical reasons why he's right about something and Mickey is wrong.

Maybe Mickey should have texted or called Alex at some point but honestly it didn't occur to him. Maybe because he was still angry at Alex about the argument they'd had before he left. Or maybe it was something else. Hindsight...

"It's late Mickey."

Mickey sighed, "I know. I went back to the Alibi."

"I know you did. I did too after I got tired of waiting for you to come home but you were gone when I got there. This dirty drunk said you left with Ian. I got worried and I drove around looking for you and then I saw you with him."

"I thought maybe that was you then you called him right."

Alex laughed and shook his head, "I knew he'd run and tell you. The truth is Ian is not your friend okay. He's your Ex, the one who cheated on you and dumped you. He's just a cock blocking pain in the ass."

"I get your pissed I hung out with Ian but he was there already. Then his sister called him. I like her, I wanted to see if she was okay."

Mickey walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge . Alex followed him.

"Why? Do you think she cared when her brother broke your heart?" Alex shakes his head. 

"You have to stop letting these people take advantage of you. You're going to cut those Gallagher's out of your life. They're dead weight and you don't need to be drinking when I'm not around. You don't see the way your friends look at you but I do. You don't need to hang out at the bar or at a party without me. We're a couple, we're together. When you run around without me it looks like your fucking single. It's embarrassing Mickey."

Mickey stood quiet for a minute because shit that was a mouthful! How long had Alex been holding on to that. 

"You need to slow the fuck down alright. You make is sound like I can't handle being around other guys without you. I've been taking care of myself long before you came along. The fight we had earlier had fuck all to do with Ian or anybody else. It was about what's going on between us and don't tell me what to do. You don't own me!"

Alex didn't look at Mickey angrily. This was the look he gave Mickey when he had to break down an idea that he thought should have been obvious to the both of them. It had made Mickey feel insecure in the past, question his take on things. Right now it just pissed him off.

Alex moved forward standing closely in front of Mickey. Mickey's back against the kitchen counter. 

"Baby, of course you're mine and I'm yours. I love you and I want the best for you, for us. We're perfect together but all this outside shit is messing us up. Can you not see how jealous people are of what we got? I've looked out for you since Day One of this relationship. We were doing great before Ian Gallagher popped back into your fucking life! He's like a cancer. We're done with him!"

Alex nuzzled his face down into Mickey's neck. Mickey let him for a moment before slowly wiggling out of the confined space he found himself trapped in between Alex and the counter. 

Mickey didn't feel angry anymore. He felt sad because he recognized the look of desperation in Alex's eyes. He knew Alex loved him but it was now clear to Mickey that they wanted different things in a relationship. He'd have to compromise everything he is to make Alex happy and Alex would have to accept Mickey as he is. Either way this wasn't going to work out.

Alex expression changed from what felt like sudden rejection as Mickey stepped away. "What is it? I can tell you have something to say." 

Fuck, Mickey hated this. "I don't know how to fix our problems, man. We just don't see shit the same way. This isn't working out anymore."

Alex mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "No, you don't mean that. We fucking fit together. This is about Ian isn't it! He put fucking ideas in your head and your just falling for his shit again. He cheated on you, he doesn't love you."

Alex slams his fists on the counter before he turns back towards Mickey. "Tell me you don't still have feelings for him. Is that what this is about?"

Alex steps forward and wraps his arms around Mickey quickly pressing his face against Mickey's forehead. Mickey's taken by surprise and can feel Alex's breath against his skin.

"Tell me...TELL ME." His voice raises from a whisper to a loud demand.

Mickey stares up at him and without thinking answers. "I don't know."

Mickey moves his hands against Alex's chest pushing him lightly letting Alex know he wanted space. Alex dropped his hands slowly to his sides. Mickey took a few steps back.

"I'm not breaking up with you because of Ian or anyone else. This has just gotten too intense and I don't see it getting any better."

Alex looks away when Mickey says the word "Intense" as if he was struck. It makes Mickey feel bad but not enough to change his mind. 

"Mickey, you can't just quit on me like this. Think about how much fun we have together and god the sex. We're amazing together. He hurt you before, he'll hurt you again. Don't make a mistake."

"Like I said, this is about you and me. Look it was good, I don't regret this. You made me feel wanted at a time I felt really shitty. You're a good guy just...not for me."

Alex stepped forward quickly and grabbed Mickey as a last desperate effort to change his mind. 

"Baby..."

He pressed his lips firmly against Mickey's kissing him. He'd pulled Mickey against him sliding his hands down Mickey's back holding him tightly. He'd hoped when his tongue breached Mickey's lips Mickey would open up for him. He'd hoped Mickey would change his mind and kiss him back realizing he'd almost made a huge mistake.

That didn't happen.

Mickey moved his head to the side breaking the kiss. Alex wet lips rubbing across Mickey's cheek as he pushed Alex back.

"You need to go."

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? Fine, I'm not gonna fucking beg you. You're making another fucked up decision."

Alex grabs his jacket and walks towards the door. "You're being so naive. He's going to use you and when he gets bored with you he'll toss you aside like he did before and you know what's going to happen. You're gonna come to me begging for another chance!"

Mickey stood with his arms crossed. Alex was making this ugly but maybe he was doing Mickey a favor. He didn't feel guilty anymore for breaking it off . Mickey just wanted him to get the fuck out.

"You can leave now. I'll leave your stuff out here. You can get it tomorrow. Bye." Mickey gave him a half wave as Alex heatedly slammed the door behind him.

Mickey locked the door in case Alex got any bright ideas about coming back. He was exhausted and ready to get in bed but not before he grabbed his phone sending Ian a text letting him know everything was okay.

 

**********

 

The next day Ian went for his morning jog. He went by Mickey's house but kept on going. They'd had a long night and he was sure Mickey was still sleeping. 

He'd fallen asleep waiting for Mickey's text but had put the phone on vibrate so it would wake him up. The text was short, cryptic. Ian was dying to find out what happened when Mickey got home. 

During their talk Mickey had tussled back and forth with some big issues in his relationship. By the end of the night Ian had gotten the sense Mickey would be confronting Alex. 

Truthfully, Ian wanted Mickey to break up with Alex.

Ian had backed off because Mickey had chosen to be with Alex and he'd wanted him to be happy.

But Mickey wasn't happy. 

So Fuck Alex!

Ian jogged home and headed to the shower hoping to hear from Mickey soon.

 

**********

 

Debbie ran over to the front door after hearing the hard knock and smiled when she saw a familiar face. 

"Hey, here to see Ian?" Debbie smirked and flipped her hair back.

"Well I wanted to check on you Red. You look alright so I might as well talk to Ian."

She stepped aside closing the door, "Right, he's in his room."

Mickey jogged up the stairs to Ian's room. The door was slightly open and Ian laid on his bed wearing headphones. He turned and pulled them off sitting himself up when he noticed Mickey taking off his jacket.

"Hey, you made it. Everything okay?"

Mickey sat down and leaned against the headboard next to Ian. 

"Eh, you know." Mickey shrugged his shoulders. "I broke up with Alex last night and I had to pack up his clothes and shit. He just left my house man."

Ian couldn't help himself but at that moment he was honestly glad Mickey gave Alex the boot. 

"How weird was it?"

"So fucking awkward. He told me if I changed my mind he'd take me back. He got teary eyed though. It kinda made me feel like a dick but I told him I wasn't changing my mind."

Mickey stared down at his hands. "When he left though I thought, "Damn another relationship in the shitter."

"Mick, it wasn't your fault. It just wasn't right."

Mickey let out a small laugh obviously not believing Ian. "I'm serious. I gotta be honest with you about something but don't get mad." Mickey's brow creased curiously. 

"You know when we first reconnected and you introduced me to Alex. I was caught off guard and when he asked me if I was seeing anyone I said yes. Well I wasn't actually seeing Justin then." Ian noticed how confused Mickey seemed.

"I asked Justin out just so we could have that double date. Your relationship didn't work out but at least it was real."

Ian could see Mickey connect the dots. Mickey started laughing, hard. "Oh my god, you competitive fucker! I thought you were trying to find a guy who was nothing like me."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because you weren't happy with me. You broke up with me and it crushed me but I get it now. If I wasn't what you wanted you had to move on."

Ian covered his face with his hands. It was so crazy how two people could see a situation so differently.

"Mickey, jesus. You've got it so wrong. This break up isn't your fault and neither was ours. I was sick and I just didn't want to accept that. Things got really bad for me before they got better. It wasn't some new guy that made me get my shit together. It was you."

Ian could see the uncertainty in Mickey's eyes, "One day I looked in the mirror and I hated what I saw. I started thinking about you, everything that went down. I knew I wanted to make things right with you but first I had to get myself together. So I did."

Mickey blushed slightly and a small smile crossed his lips. "So you've just been looking out as a friend or looking for more?"

"Both. I do think you could be happy with me again."

Mickey looked thoughtful after Ian's admission. "How do we know it will work this time?"

"We don't but we've been apart and still found each other. Didn't we?"

Mickey nodded. Ian moved over, his lips close to Mickey's cheek. Mickey moved away slightly. "Ian, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I need a little time so I don't feel like a douchebag besides what kinda guy do I look like!"

Ian looked slightly embarrassed but chuckled. "I get it. Wanna get something to eat, hang out for a while."

"Sure, I'm starving." They head down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you said you wanted me to be happy right. If the guy I was with turned out to be fucking perfect for me would you have still stepped back, no intentions?"

Ian huffed, "like tall, rich, big dick perfect?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Ian handed Mickey a plate with a sandwich and pushed him towards the living room.

"Probably not."

 

**********

 

Two weeks later Ian and Mickey went on their first official date. Ian kept it simple. They went to the movies and out to eat. 

Ian ordered Mickey a beer and himself a sparkling water. He asked the waitress to bring it to them in glasses.

"Glasses, you don't got to impress me." Mickey raised his brows teasingly at Ian.

"I know I just wanted to make a toast." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Humor me, okay." Ian cleared his throat and raised the glass with one hand. His other hand grabbing Mickey's lacing their fingers together.

"To new beginnings.."

Mickey raised his glass clinking his with Ian's. "I like that, sounds good." 

Ian leans closer to Mickey but hesitates. He hadn't tried to kiss Mickey since that time in his room. They'd touched shoulders, held hands a few times and there was a playful forehead kiss but not this. The moment seemed right to Ian. 

Mickey leaned forward making contact with Ian's lips. His hand landing behind Ian's head making sure he didn't move away. Ian hadn't even seen Mickey put his glass down. 

They kissed for a while. Mickey pulled away first but not before Ian lightly bit his lip letting him know he wasn't quite done.

Afterwards Ian walked Mickey home to his door.

They kissed again.

Ian went to sleep that night feeling the shift from being friends again to becoming something more. Something new and maybe better than they'd ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and for giving me yours to read in return!


End file.
